


The re-naming of cats

by Michaelangelo



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, i only tagged the cats who are actually relevant but other ones are in this, its a protective fic all round, protective! bombalurina, protective! tugger, this is also about Jemima/syllabub, tw: this is about demeter so that means it is going to brush on darker themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelangelo/pseuds/Michaelangelo
Summary: an explaination of why Jemima is also called Syllabub, and also how she came to join the tribe
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im working off a few headcanons already, theyll be in dotpoints in the bottom notes, but it should make sense without them

“Help me! Please, take her.” Her eyes pleaded in desperation with Grizabella as she thrust the kitten into her arms. She looked down at the child, still blind and starting to shiver in the cold, and back up to their mother, who was already backing away.

“Find Bombalurina! Please. Macavity thinks she's dead, she might stand a chance now. Bomb knows what to do.” And then she turned on her heels and ran. There was desperation in the way she moved, she didn’t want to leave the kitten, least of all with Grizabella, but she couldn’t stay, and in the distance she could already hear someone calling her name. 

Grizabella looked again at the kitten in her arms, noting the white of her chest and muzzle, then the red that seemed to come out of nowhere on her shoulders. She could read the lineage on that kitten as clear as day, and she hoped it wouldn’t hurt her as she grew. If Macavity or his lackeys ever saw her, there would be hell to pay for this.

She quickly tucked her out of sight inside her dusty coat and purred softly to her, hearing it like crackling in her throat as she tried to make the sound she hadn’t made in years. The kitten purred back as she buried herself in Grizabella’s chest, hiding from the cold and covering herself in the musk of old perfume and neglect that the older cat carried with her like a warning. 

The kitten seemed decently content in her arms as she walked with her, taking her the long way to Bombalurinas house in the hope that she would be able to avoid any of Macavity’s ‘associates’. She only knew a little about who Demeter was anymore, but she knew enough about the relationship she was stuck in to be worried for the kitten. She had seen time and time again, the attempts Bomb and Tugger were making to get her out of there. They did what they could, that much was clear, but Macavity was cruel and cunning and every minor misstep ran the risk of doing more harm than good. They were all playing a dangerous game, tiptoeing around each other as they tried to save her, and all the other cats knew better than to interfere with the delicate and complex balancing act that was going on. 

Grizabella lived close, and she kept her eyes open on their relationship, but she didn't really know Demeter, and Macavity made it very clear to everyone that Demeter wasn’t allowed to make new friends. She learnt quickly to keep her distance, for everyone's sake, but she still did what little she could.

Over the years, she had tried to make it clear to Demeter that she would help as she could, but she had never thought it would come to this. How could she have ever imagined she would be helping her fake the death of her kitten, carrying it away on a cold and foggy morning, pleading with every spirit she knew for their safety.

She crossed into an empty park just as the sun began to rise, and as the rays slipped between the trees, she could hear the kitten begin to chirp. She opened her jacket slightly to greet the little one, and watched as the kitten bathed in the light for a moment, pausing to let her enjoy it. The sun was still not enough to cut through the morning chill, but she seemed to like it nonetheless and squirmed around to try to feel more of it. 

In the dawning light she could see the kittens eyes were still mostly closed, and she was all but blind to the sun she was so eager to see. Grizabella stroked the top of her hair and purred softly to her as she turned the kitten so she could feel the tiny amount of warmth on her face. The kitten purred back so loudly that Griz started to worry someone might hear them, and tucked her back away into her jacket, apologizing softly. The kitten didn’t seem too upset though, and nuzzled into the older cats chest, still purring just as loudly, although slightly muffled. 

It was a long and slow walk to Bombalurina’s house, as the unlikely pair weaved through back alleys that only someone as old and troubled as Griz would know. They passed through areas of disrepute, the likes of which no kitten should ever be around, but they were safer than what would happen if Macavity ever saw her, and not even his henchmen bothered to roam areas this lowly.

When she finally arrived, the kitten was all but asleep in her arms, the sun was well and truly up and her little ears peaked over Grizabella's jacket collar to feel the growing heat. She seemed to like it, and her soft purring was the only sign that she was still awake at all. Bombaulrina was waiting for them when they arrived, stalking around the front of her house.

“What are you doing here Griz? You know better than to drag your stink through this neighbourhood.”

Grizabella took the insult with a practised patience and looked around before she answered, wanting to know they were truly alone in the street, having already become so protective of the kitten. She opened her jacket a little, showing the kitten's face, which turned up to the sun once more, always wanting the warmth.

“Why do you have her?!” Bombalurina asked, with the tone of an accusation.

“She was given to me.” Griz replied, covering the little one again, feeling the aggression too strongly. “Demeter said,” she looked around once more and continued in a hushed voice, “Demeter said Macavity thinks she’s dead. She said you’d know what to do.”

Understanding dawned across the other cats face as she grabbed Griz’s hand and pulled her inside the house, taking the kitten out of her arms and cuddling her, rubbing her face against the soft fur and smelling her. The kitten gave a comfortable chirp as she recognised Bombalurina and pawed at her affectionately. 

“Is Demeter okay?”

“I don’t know, she just handed her to me,” she gestured to the kitten, “and then she ran.”

“Syllabub. Her name, it’s Syllabub.” The kitten chattered away softly at hearing her own name.

“It’s a pretty name.” Griz said, stroking the kitten's hair once more, aware of the way Bombalurina tensed; she too was defensive of the child.

“I know. But it’s a Jellicle name. Its hers, and hers alone, and if Macavity ever hears it...” She paused, needing to stop before she got herself too worked up. This wasn’t how this was meant to go. Demeter was supposed to come too, they were all meant to go to the junkyard together. At least now Syllabub had a chance, if they all thought she had died, if they all thought she wasn’t a Jellicle cat, then she might be able to have a normal kittenhood at the junkyard. She could grow up with other kittens, but not if word got out she was alive.

“She needs a new name.”

“Is that your choice to make?”

“Who else is going to make it?”

They both looked at the kitten who was barely a few weeks old. She was so small and fragile, blind and weak still. Her being a Jellicle was probably the only reason Demeter could save her, she could have claimed she was just a runt, she could have said she wasn’t going to make it, taken advantage of how slowly their kittens grow, and in a litter of regular cats it wouldn’t be hard to fake her passing. She needed to be protected, and if that meant a new name, then so be it.

“Shouldn’t, Demeter, be the one to make that decision?”

“Demeter isn’t here.” Bomb snapped, suddenly hurt again that her beloved hadn’t made it out. She was so glad to see Syllabub, alive and well and out of that house, but she knew Dem was still in there. She stroked the kitten softly, running her fingers along the outlines of her ears. They were so much like her mother's had been, long before Macavity had gotten his claws into them.

“She needs a new name.” Bombalurina continued, mostly to herself. “And Syllabub can’t be used anymore. We can never say it, you never know who might be listening.” 

Grizabella nodded slowly, as they both felt the weight of their choice settle around them like a tonne of bricks. To not hear one's own name, to not even know it, seemed so cruel. Of course the kitten would know her own name, her third name, but her given name was still significant, it was still a part of a cat's identity.

“What should we call her then?”

“Dem was thinking about naming her Jemima, so what about that?”

“I think it suits her.” 

They looked down at little Jemima, who was fast asleep in Bombalurina’s arms, her tongue poking out a little. 

“I’ll take her to the junkyard tonight. I’ll give her to Munkustrap, he ‘ll take care of her. I won’t tell him where she came from, and I won’t tell him her name. Macavity won’t be able to figure out who it is.” 

Her hand brushed over the little patches of red on the side of her cheeks, and she grimaced ever so slightly.

“At least, I hope he won’t be able to.”

Grizabella placed her hand softly over Bombs, not yet knowing that would be the last time she would touch another jellicle cat for a great many years.

“Don’t worry about her. Munkustrap is nothing if not a good caretaker. He won’t let anything happen to her. And one day, soon enough, you and Tugger will get Demeter out of that house. It’s all going to be okay.”

“Thank you, Griz.” Bomb smiled up at her somberly. She was right, but that didn’t make it less painful, and less scary. She nuzzled into the older cat, rubbing their cheeks together and sniffing her softly before they parted ways. 

Grizabella had to get back to her own neighbourhood before anyone realised something was afoot, and Bombalurina had to find a way to hide the kitten until nightfall, which was a task made a little easier by the very specific scent that Grizabella had left on her.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins looked up when they sensed Bombalurina approaching with the unknown kitten, and greeted her at the entrance to the junkyard. They nuzzled up to her thighs, forcing her to stop and greet them before they would let her go in, wanting to cuddle the cat they had been starting to miss. She knelt down before them, and held close to them for a minute, rubbing her face against Tantomiles, while her hand stroked down Coricopat’s back. They purred for her, and for the kitten they could see she was carrying, and chirped excitedly when they heard the kitten purr back. It was a high and loud sound, happy and sweet, and they looked to Bomb eagerly asking to see her. 

“Maybe later, we need to get her to Munku now.” She sounded nervous and the twins looked to each other, they were still young, but they were old enough to understand this was some sort of situation, and they led her to him, or at least where he would be. He was still with his owner but he would be there soon enough. He came back to the junkyard every night without fail, eager to check in with them all and see his family again. 

So together, Bombalurina, Jemima, and the twins all waited, sitting in the middle of the tyre at the top of the junkyard, knowing that Munku would find his way up there eventually. While they waited, with the twins cuddled on either side of her, she finally let them meet the kitten. She sat Jemima in her lap, and let them greet her, touching her and smelling her, and purring to her. They seemed to fall for her in an instant, and it was hard not too. Already she was showing herself to have such a sweet nature, and such a tender demeanour, and with these two by her sides and a little bit of luck, she would be able to nurture that side of herself into something beautiful. 

It didn't take long for Jemima to fall back asleep in the warm embrace of the three older cats, with their love heavy in the air around her, and the soft hum of their purrs lulling her to sleep. And then, in the quiet that one makes for a sleeping child, it didn’t take long for Corico and Tanto to follow suit, with Bomb fighting to stay awake before also crashing a few minutes later.

Their sleep was peaceful but light, and all three woke suddenly when they sensed something change in the junkyard. The kittens all seemed to have a buzz about them, and the older cats all began to stir in their resting places. Munku was finally there.

“Go get him for me. Okay?” The twins looked at eachother with silent understanding, before nodding to Bomb, and climbing fluidly down the tower. 

She watched them as they rolled to a stop at Munku’s feet, and each took one of his hands, the younger cats kneeling before him in a silent ring. He watched over them as he listened, then glanced up excitedly to where Bombalurina was waiting. He had to stop himself from sprinting across the yard to her. He had missed her so much, she was one of his best friends and it had been months, but he also understood a little bit of the situation, and knew he needed to respond calmly. 

He nodded to her across the yard and asked the twins to go back and wait with Bomb, who didn’t hesitate to find their way back to her and Jemima. They were excited to be around them both, they loved Bomb dearly, and they had already decided that the kitten was to be their responsibility in whatever capacity Munku would allow. 

On the other side of the yard, Munkustrap was making his regular rounds, greeting the kittens, and checking in with Alonzo, and Plato, who both still lived at the junkyard despite their ages. Munku liked to keep the very young kittens there for their own safety, but once they got older he didn’t mind if they moved away, but these two seemed eager to stay, and happy to spend the days watching the kittens and playing the role of big brothers for them. It was a dynamic everyone seemed happy with, and as long as those two were still happy to do it, none of the older cats seemed inclined to interfere.

It took a long time for him to work his way up to where Bomb and the others were waiting, but he was almost glad it did. He needed to calm himself down before he got there. This was going to be a serious matter and he couldn’t let himself get overexcited. All he knew was that Bomb was here and she had brought a kitten with her, that she seemed to not want the other cats to know about yet. The twins seemed to understand this was a secret, and one with great significance, but that was all. 

He took a deep breath before he climbed the tyre tower, and by the time he got to the top, he thought he was going to be ready for anything, but he wasn't. Out of everything he was fearful or excited to see, Bomb, and the twins, sleeping together with a kitten tucked between them wasn't one of them. He smiled a stupidly large grin as he joined them inside the increasingly snug tire, waking them in the process and smiling even more as Bomb handed the kitten to Corico and pulled him into a hug. She held him tightly and squished her face hard and affectionately against his. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her and they took a brief moment to just enjoy being together again.

Eventually, and with a little regret, Bombalurina pulled away, and took both his hands in hers. She looked him in the eyes, and made sure he knew this was serious, then she glanced at the twins. They knew that they were about to be privy to Adult Secrets for the first time and they nodded to let her know they understood. She turned back to Munkustrap.

“This is Jemima.” She said, but didn’t break eye contact with Munku, “She’s Demeter’s kitten, but nobody can know. Not until we get her back. It’s not safe for either of them, and I don’t know how long it will be until it is.”

Munkustrap’s heart broke in his chest to hear Demeter was still stuck with him.

“How…” He trailed off, looking at Jemima, buried softly in the arms of the twins.

“Demeter convinced him she was dead, and managed to get her out.”

She didn’t mention Grizabella’s involvement, she wanted too, but it would only add another layer to the situation and the less everyone knew, the better. It was safer for herself, the kitten, and for Griz, if nobody knew. 

“What can I do to help?” Munkustrap asked, already knowing the answer.

“You need to raise her, here with the others. It's safe here, and it's safe with you, and that's what she needs right now.” 

They both looked over to Jemima, and the twins who held her ever more securely. They didn’t understand the danger they were in for even holding the kitten, but Munku and Bomb could both see, just from the look in their eyes, that they would protect her from anything, and at any cost. Bomb was right; she would be safe there.

“We can’t tell the others you brought her here.” He looked at her, suddenly realising how many layers of lies would have to be upheld for this to work. “If ‘his’ kitten dies and then word gets out that you brought me one right after… well, it doesn’t take a genius.”

“I know. I’m going to be gone before then. I need to go find Tugger anyway and tell him what's going on.” She cuddled him once more, and then the twins, promising them it wouldn’t be so long before she visited again. She purred softly to the kitten, kissing her hair, before she climbed over the back of the tower and slipped unnoticed from the yard, leaving Munku, the Twins and the Kitten together in the tyre.

The twins refused to let him hold Jemima for a long time. She was theirs now, according to them, and although they weren’t sure what exactly that meant, they were committed to it. Eventually they did hand her over though, but they still wouldn’t let Munku take her out of the tyre, and whenever he had to do something for the rest of the tribe, he had to come back and re-earn their trust all over again. He might’ve been annoyed, or even upset that they didn’t trust him with her, but he found it sweet more than anything. He thought it was cute, seeing how they had grown attached to her so quickly, and how much they wanted to take care of her.

The twins ended up spending the whole night hidden away in the tyre, with Munku coming and going as he could. A soft buzz was forming around the yard in regards to what must be happening at the top of the tower, with the twins hidden away together and Munkustrap constantly checking in on them, but he made it clear that they were having alone time, and no one was to disturb them. But that only fed the curiosity that bubbled through the yard, and soon enough he had to explain at least a little bit of what was going on, if only to stop anyone from getting overly confident, and trying to find out for themself. 

It wasn't long before everyone knew the twins had a kitten named Jemima, and that they were very protective of her, and Munku made sure everyone knew that they were to be left alone for as long as they needed. 

And so the family committed to dropping it for the time being. The kittens whined and begged to know, but after a little play time, and a quick nap, they seemed to forget all about the mystery kitten, hidden away at the top of their junkyard.

The night drew lazily to an end, and as the early warnings of dawn began, Munkustrap started setting the kittens to bed. He woke up Plato and Alonzo, who had been sleeping together in the tunnel and let them get themselves ready for the day while he tucked the kittens into bed, which was essentially just a pile of blankets that they moved around as they pleased. 

There was a strange energy on the air that morning, and even the kittens who were too old to be getting put to bed, decided to be there for it. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer crawled into the pile that was forming around Munkustrap, along with Quaxo and Victoria. He smiled as the older kittens clambered up to him, and the younger kittens giggled with joy to see their sleepy faces again. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus all but tackled Quaxo as he crawled into the group, and Victoria was suddenly swamped by Electra and Etcetera as she joined them, but they eventually settled back down and looked up to Munkustrap to let him know they were ready.

Munkustrap’s bed time ritual for the kittens hadn’t changed much over the years, so they all fell into a practiced hush as he sang to them. It was an old and soft song, deep and quiet and as soothing as his purr. He hummed it to them until they began to drift off and would slowly grow quieter and quieter until not a single kitten remained awake, then he would slip away into the morning. 

But on that morning, just as the kittens all gave their final yawns, and the song came to an end, and the sunlight just started to spill into the junkyard, they heard it. The loud and happy chirping of the new kitten. They all sat bold upright, suddenly very awake as they listened to it. The sun had found its way onto Jemima’s skin once more, just as it came over the lip of the tyre and she giggled in its warmth, bathing in the light and purring loud enough that all the whole junkyard could hear it. 

The kittens all looked to Munkustrap, who laid slowly back down, and they all followed suit, listening to her laughter on the air like music as Munku stroked their backs and tried his best to calm them again. Victoria and Quaxo were the last to rejoin the puddle, as they spent a few minutes signing back and forth to each other, but eventually they too relaxed into the group’s welcoming arms.

The group of kittens fell asleep, and Munkustrap left, and Jemima giggled and chirped from the top of the tower. 

The twins watched her, as she sat herself up, chest proud and face to the sun, and giggled right at it. Her eyes were still closed but she followed the warmth and seemed to glow in the morning light. They shuffled around in the tyre so their shadows weren’t covering her and she laughed as loud as a kitten could, falling onto her back in the sun and wriggling around in the thin layer of dust. There was something special about her and they could sense it, even though their powers were still only weak. She was significant in a way they weren’t aware of, she was bonded to them somehow, and to Victoria. That much was crystal clear to them.

They peeked over the top of the tower as the kitten giggled to herself and saw the vibrantly white cat asleep at the edge of the pile. Without thinking, they both picked up a rock and threw it at her. They both hit their mark and Victoria woke up with a soft whimper, and looked up to see the apologetic looks of the twins. She threw them a disappointed look that hurt them more than it should have, and asked them what they were doing. They beaconed her to come up, signing that they wanted her to meet the kitten, and she was there in an instant, slipping into the tyre to join them.

“Meet Jemima.” They signed and watched as the little kitten squirmed around in the sun, happily chattering away to herself.

Victoria reached out and gently stroked the blind kitten who lent into her hand, and without hesitation she scooped her up and was holding her close, cuddling her deep and pressing her face into the kitten's chest. She could feel her purring so intensely that she finally understood why the others could hear it from where they were still sleeping. The twins smiled at the pair of them, trusting Victoria could already feel the bond they three would share with Jemima. They would play some part in her life, the twins and Victoria would always be there for her, and they were happy to let her hold the kitten that they were barely willing to entrust to Munkustrap.

The twins didn’t know it yet, but the bond they could feel between the two kittens was a bond as old as Jellicles themselves. They had been drawn together time and time again, always finding each other no matter what life they were in, and no matter where they wound up. It was a rare phenomenon, but not unheard of, and without ever seeing it before, the twins were already well aware of what they saw before them.

They listened as the kitten chittered away in her arms and Victoria nuzzled against her. 

“She’s in danger.” Coricopat signed. 

“The others cannot know we told you this, but we need to protect her. She’s important, and she's our responsibility.” Tantomile continued, including Victoria in the way she said ‘our’.

Victoria sat the kitten in her lap so she could still feel the way she purred and chirped, before she replied, “What kind of danger?”

“We don't know, but The Bomb Squad seem worried.”

“Even Tugger?”

“Even Tugger.”

A grim cloud seemed to pass through the group.

“What can we do?”

“We just need to keep her safe.”

“We can do that.” Victoria nodded, and they all vowed then and there that they would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is mad short riip i just wanted to add it anyway cause i liked it but it feels more like filler then actual content

“Where is she?” Tugger asked Alonzo and Plato as he walked into the junkyard.

“Who?” Plato asked, unsure if Munku wanted Tugger around her yet.

“The kitten, Jemima. Don't play with me, where is she? Is she safe?” He sounded sincerely concerned, if not a little snappy.

“She’s with the twins.” 

“Where?”

“Munkustrap isn’t letting anyone see them.” Alonzo stepped up, putting on his best caretaker voice.

“I don't answer to Munku.” He replied with a smirk. 

“Jemima?!” He called out, and the two toms begged him to be quiet; the kittens were still asleep but if they woke up now they were going to stay awake. “Jemima? It’s uncle Tugger!”

“Tum Tum!!” She managed to chirp from somewhere on the far side of the yard, revealing that she knew at least a few words that weren’t meaningless babble. 

“Tuggers coming.” The twins signed to Victoria, as the older cat ran across the junkyard and seemingly appeared out of nowhere inside the tyre.

“Tum Tum! Tum Tum!” She chanted softly, and Victoria handed her over to greet him. She chirped and babbled to him, somehow even more vocal in his familiar arms. 

“I’m so glad you're safe.” He purred to her, cuddling her and kissing her hair. She wasn’t his, as much as she wasn't Bombalurina, which was to say she very much was theirs. He ran his thumbs over the red of her cheeks, just as Bomb had done, and he too wished she didn’t bear such a resemblance to her father, even if it was only clear to those who knew where to look. She looked nothing like her parents to most, but those who could see it, could never unsee it. 

He looked at her for a long moment, before handing her back to Victoria and leaving suddenly. He didn’t want them to see how much this all saddened him. A kitten without her name, and without her family, was enough to soften him to a place he didn't want to be. He saw her, and she was safe, and that was all he had set out to do, now it was time to plan what needed to be done next.

As he left the junkyard, he ruffled Alonzo and Plato’s hair, to make sure they knew there were no hard feelings, but they weren’t kittens anymore. They didn’t need that gesture to understand, they could see what was unfolding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have lost control of the story and am officially just vibing

Victoria and the twins spent several days together in the tyre with Jemima, much to the chagrin of the kittens, who still begged to be let up to visit. They whined and cried from across the yard, only quieting when they could hear the loud chatter of the kitten calling back to them. When the sun was high, and Jemima's songs were loud, they would drag Alonzo and Plato into the yard and make them cuddle with them, like Munkustap had on their first morning with her, and they would dream about who she would be.

They had made a bit of a hobby out of it, basking in the sun as they listened to her and chattered quietly about what they thought she would look like, and what sort of games she would want to play with them. Pouncival believed she would be stripy and silver-blue like Munkustrap, and Tumblebrutus argued that she was going to be bright orange like Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots. Plato and Alonzo both seemed to have their hearts set on her having 4 different coloured feet, but they just wanted that because they thought it would be cute. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were all but refusing to go home until they met her, had decided she was Coricopat’s illegitimate child and would look like the twins. The only kittens without a clear view were Electra and Etcetera, who just gave an excited, yet incomprehensible, scream whenever anyone asked them what they thought.

Munku came and went every night as he always did, but was also banished to the bottom of the tower by Victoria with a very sweet, yet firm look. He didn’t mind. The kitten still called out happily, and they were coming down in turns to collect food for her and themselves, so it didn’t seem like a problem. In his opinion, it was probably a good idea to let the kitten become comfortable and adjusted before they started introducing other cats into the mix anyway. She was still young after all, and had just lost everyone who was familiar to her, and that had to be frightening. 

Bomb had handed Jemima to the twins, and sat there and napped with them, so it stood to reason that the kitten might trust them and want them around, but Munku had to admit he was a little confused as to Victoria’s authority in the matter. She had never met Jemima before, but now it appeared as though she was the spokesperson for the caretaker triad. She was calm and collected as she walked to the bottom of the tower to greet Munkustrap on the second day, and commanding and strong in the way she signed to him that he wasn’t allowed up, and once more as she approached him, she had that air about her.

“Hello Munku.” She signed formally. 

“Hello.”

“Where are Bomb and Tugger?”

“I would guess they’re both at home, why?”

“Jemima misses them. She has been asking for her mother, but when we explained that we don't know where she is, she started crying. The twin’s suggested we might be able to get Bomb, or Tugger and that seemed to make her feel a little better. So that’s what we need to do.”

“Do you want me to go get them?”

“No, thank you. I’ll go by myself.” And then without signing anything else, she walked away, her head high and confident. 

The kittens chased after her when they saw she was out of the tower and no longer talking with Munkustrap, but she waved them away with a power they had never seen on her before. Across the yard, Quaxo was watching her, and snuck out of one of the side entrances to the junkyard, meeting her out on the street and greeting her with a cuddle. She was happy to take him with her, but the young kittens would have been too much.

They walked rather quickly compared to their typical lazy meandering, as Victoria fawned over the kitten. She was already so in love and she seemed to radiate a joy that was rubbing off on Quaxo more with every second. The white cat seemed so sincere in the way she felt about the kitten, as if Jemima had unlocked some secret to her happiness. Something about her seemed to complete Victoria, and the excitement was palpable in the air. Quaxo could barely contain the excited way his hands shook as he tried to sign with Victoria, and they had to swap to the very butchered dialect they invented as kids that only they could understand.

She told him, in their fractured language, about how much she loved the kitten, barely shaking out the word love before Quaxo was bouncing it back to her. They signed the word over and over again to each other with vibrancy, Quaxo feeding off of Victoria’s energy and bubbling with love as well.

Amidst their enthusiastic back and forths, they didn't notice the cat that was watching them from a nearby rooftop.

Under normal circumstances, it wouldn’t have mattered. There was nothing inherently suspicious or overly interesting about the pair, but today something was different about them. Their smell hung in the air, obvious in how wrong it was, lingering behind them like a trail. Under Quaxo and Victoria and muffled by the twins, but still clear as day, was the smell of Jemima, and the cat had locked onto it.

They walked on unhindered though, and made it to Tugger’s house without problems, where they sat at his backdoor and called for him. He appeared quickly and slid open the heavy glass door, much to the dismay of his owner, who had spent months trying to get him to stop doing that. A flood of warm air washed over the younger cats as Tugger let the heat from the fireplace out and smiled to himself when he heard his owner groan from across the room. He walked out to greet the pair and left the door open, which his owner promptly got up and closed.

“Hello, Tugger.” Victoria signed formally, and Quaxo signed in their patchy dialect.

“Why the formalities?” He asked, a little jarred that he wasn’t met with cuddles.

“We’re on serious business.”

“It can’t be too serious if-” He paused, catching the other cats scent and sniffing the air suspiciously for a second before he continued, “If you’ve come to me.

“It's about j-e-m-i-m-a.” She spelt out to him, before showing him the shorthand sign they had been using for her name.

“Is she okay?” The worry filled him quickly. He had barely managed to quell his fears since he had last visited her and now they were intensified to a painful extreme.

“She’s okay, but she misses her mother. And she misses you, and Bomb. She cries for you.”

“I’ll come down there and visit as soon as I can then.” He assured them, with his heart pounding and broken, but his fears softening.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. You have to come with us now.” She signed back, with the same commanding energy she had used on Munku, and Tugger couldn’t hide the glimmer of pride in his eyes.

“Sorry, but Uncle Tuggers got something to deal to first.” He looked around seriously and sniffed the air, once more distracted by the presence of the other cat. “But I promise I’ll come visit when I’m finished. Okay?”

“Fine, but you’ve got to promise you’ll actually come.”

“Cross my heart.”

“Thank you Tugger.” She signed, before letting the three of them share a parting cuddle.

“Oh, and Tugger.” Quaxo called over his shoulder with the best magician’s voice he could conjur, “I’m sure we won't need it, but in case you were thinking about skipping out on us.” He held up his hand, revealing Tugger's collar.

Tugger instinctively grabbed at his neck, and groaned when he realised they had actually taken it. Quaxo was growing up to be quite the showman, but also apparently a very accomplished pickpocket, probably no thanks to Mungojerrie and his scoundrel sister, Rumpleteazer. 

He considered chasing them for a moment, knowing that he probably wouldn’t catch them, but then decided to anyway. They giggled and sprinted into the distance, ducking and weaving their way out of Tugger's eyeline, fully unaware that he had no intention to actually catch them. 

Once they were gone, he wasted no time in tracking down the cat who had been tailing them. He could tell the rancid stench of Grizabella anywhere and he stalked angrily down a back alley, where he greeted her with an aggressive two handed shove to the chest that slammed her back into a wall.

“How dare you?!” He screamed at her, confident the pair were far enough away to not hear him. “You can’t even take care of your own damn kids, but the second you're told to stay away you decide it’s time to play ‘family’?!” He slammed his hands into the wall on either side of her, and she let out a frightened cry. 

“Please, Tugger. Stop.”

“Why? Are you worried I’m going to hurt you? You didn’t seem too worried about that when you started following those two.” He pointed in the directions the kittens had run off in. “You could have gotten us all in deep trouble. Whatever sick reason you had to be here, it isn't good enough. You being here puts us all in danger. Do you want to see what Macavity would do to this family if he found out what we did? Because it sure looks like that's what you want.”

“I just wanted to make sure Jemima was safe.” Griz stuttered out the second she could, hoping she might be able to de-escalate the situation.

“Keep her name out of your mouth, you're not good enough to say it.” Tugger growled his words at her, hating her more in that moment than he had ever known he could.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She continued, holding her hands up between them, as if to say she meant him no harm. “I just wanted to know she was safe.”

“Do you really think I believe that? You know what? I don’t care why you're here. If you ever come anywhere near this family again, I will personally dump you in Macavity's lap, since it's clear that's where you want to end up anyway.”

“Tugger. This isn’t you…” Grizabella softened under the weight of the threat. She trusted and feared he would follow through, but this wasn’t the son she had left behind all those years ago.

“Don’t pretend you know me.” He snapped back, more defensive than aggressive, and swatted away her hand which seemed to be reaching to touch his cheek.

“But I do.”

“You used to.” He hissed at her, “But I’ve come a long way since then. Now get out of here, and know, in your heart, that it will not hurt me in the slightest to come good on my word and let you rot with Macavity. He might even let me trade you for Demeter. Just remember that.” 

Then he stormed out of the alley, not caring to look back when he heard her start to cry. As far as he was concerned, she brought this on herself. This was the right thing to do if it kept everyone safe, but he also had to admit he liked having a reason to finally blow up at her. It was cathartic in a cruel sense, and he left feeling better then he had expected he would. There was no underlying guilt, like he had feared he might have, or like Munkustrap had warned him there would be. He figured it might come later, but until it did, he was going to remain firm in his choice.

He walked back into his house and crawled into his owners lap, kicking a book out of her hands and across the room. She complained to him, and moaned that he had lost his collar as she curled his forelock around her finger. The warm air rushed from the room once more, and her page was lost, but it was so rare for him to seek her out and she wasn’t going to risk getting up now. 

He rubbed against her, seemingly showering her in affection, as he tried to scrub the stink of Griz out of his thick fur. His owner's hands ruffled through the long hair and swapped it out for her distinctly better smell. He let her scratch him, and purred to her happily, until he felt he was back to himself, and then climbed out of her lap and left to go to the junkyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of fluff, sort of filler

“You’re here early.” Tugger teased as he spotted Munkustrap, who was also heading into the junkyard, “The sun’s still up and everything.”

“Oh, well I heard you were coming and figured there had better be at least one adult around.” He ruffled his younger brother's hair, ignoring that Tugger was a good few inches taller than him. 

“Then why are you here?” He wrapped his arm around Munku, somewhat affectionately, and somewhat annoyingly, as they entered the yard.

“I know you're joking, but Victoria and Quaxo went to get you and Bomb and I’ve been waiting all day for them to get back.”

“They’re not kittens anymore Munk, they’re old enough to take themselves for a walk.”

“I know, but I worry.”

“That’s what you get for taking on the role of ‘Keeper Of The Kittens’.” He said dramatically, suddenly realising that Quaxo might be picking up their flair from him. “You need to just relax, and have a little faith in them. I don’t know if you’ve seen Victoria today, but she seems to have… literally everything under control.”

“That she does.” He nodded to himself, “That she does.”

“So just loosen up.”

“You're probably right.”

“I often am.” Tugger replied smugly before letting Munku go and walking towards the tyre tower.

“Come find me before you head off.” Munku called as he walked in the other direction, smirking to himself when he heard the clear sound of Tugger tripping over a swarm of kittens and hitting the ground.

Tugger landed with a hard thud as the kittens grabbed at his legs, and he groaned as they all sat heavily on his back. They laid on top of him and chattered loudly about unrelated nonsense while he struggled to drag himself across the yard to Plato, who was laughing to himself over the whole affair.

“Did you do this?” He cried out from under the kittens.

“Me? Never!” He said, feigning shock as he handed something to Rumpleteazer, who looked at her brother before they both launched themselves onto Tuggers back as well. He grunted under their combined weight and moaned for them to get off, but to no avail.

“Oh, is it Tugger-Time?” He could hear Alonzo ask from somewhere behind him, the grin on his face clear in his voice.

“I think it might be.” Plato replied, his smirk just as clear, before they both also climbed on top of him, contending with the kittens for prime real estate on his back. From the bottom of the pile he whined and pleaded with them to get off, but he knew the battle was lost from the moment he went down. 

“Do you need some help there?” Bombalurina asked as she walked into the yard, accompanied by Quaxo, Victoria, and Munkustrap.

“No thank you! Everything is perfectly under control here!” He said, as he tried to roll onto his back to look up at them. The kittens all rolled with him, and he immediately regretted it, realising too late that the kittens still didn’t know they were big enough to be heavy, and they were laying right on his stomach.

“I’m fine!” He said with a wheezing grimace, as he tried to act nonchalant. 

“Oh great! Then you won’t mind one more.” Bomb smiled, before gently ushering for Quaxo to join the small clowder of cats.

“Not at all.” Tugger said, trying to remain positive.

“Glad to hear it! Well, when you're done with that, we’ll be waiting in the tyre. Have fun!”

Then her and Victoria climbed up the tower together, leaving Munkustrap watching on with a knowing and brotherly grin. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot? i dont know her,, im just going through it, and what happens will happen

“Tum Tum!” Jemima screamed, before Tugger had even made it into the tower, warning everyone just seconds before he tumbled into the rather cramped space. She reached blindly for him, but didn’t leave Bomb’s arms until she had sniffed at his hands and listened to his greetings.

It saddened both the older cats to see her being that timid, she had always been such a confident little kitten, and now it seemed like it was all finally starting to get to her. She sniffed him over and over again, and kneaded at his chest until he purred for her, as loud and low as a growl, that vibrated through her while she cuddled him. He held her as close as he could, trying to make her feel secure in his arms as he looked to Bomb, searching her face for support while his heart shattered in his chest. 

He didn’t want the kittens to know how much this was hurting him. He wanted to shelter them from it as best he could, and even though they could all see how close he was to breaking down, for his sake they pretended they couldn’t. Victoria looked to the twins quickly, who nodded and then left the tyre, letting the white cat come up with an excuse for why they had to leave.

Once they were alone, it didn’t take long for Tugger to fall apart entirely. He buried his face into the kitten’s chest and cried, his thumbs brushed over the red of her cheeks again and again as we wept loudly against her. He looked up to Bomb and saw the way tears painted her face and pulled her into his arms before they both wrapped around the kitten, muffling their loud sobs in each other's fur. Bomb’s hands found their way into his hair as she clung to him, and his free hand snaked around her waist.

From the bottom of the tower, everyone could hear what was happening, but no one dared to talk about it. The kittens mulled around, chattering nervously together, as they waited for the emotional tide to change, and huddled together uncomfortably.

Across the yard, Munkustrap sat on the roof of a rusting car, and watched as the sun set over the town, his back to the kittens below and the tower behind him. The kittens were confused, and scared by everything that was happening, and for the first time ever, he wasn’t there to console them. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks silently as he tried his best to shield the rest of the family from what he was going through, knowing that he couldn’t talk to anyone about it.

After a while Alonzo joined him on the roof, sitting a little further away then he normally would, and softly took Munkustrap’s tail in his hands. He didn’t say anything, he just sat there with him, kneading at his tail reassuringly and watching as the stars came out one by one. Eventually Munkustrap slid himself backwards, without turning or speaking, and leant his head on the other cat's shoulder, gently nuzzling against him before he settled. His crying had finally stopped, but the wet lines that painted his fur were still there. 

“What do I do?” He asked after a long time, his voice broken and weak.

“I’m not sure.” Alonzo replied, gently stroking Munkustrap’s back, trying to soothe him as well as he knew how to, and smiling to himself a little when he felt the older cat soften into him. “I’m not even sure what’s going on.”

“It’s complicated.” Munkustrap replied, hating that he couldn’t even talk to Alonzo about it. He wanted to cry again, for the kitten who wouldn’t know their name, and for her mother who was still trapped with Macavity, but it was all buried in a shroud of secrecy that he knew better than to break, but the isolation he felt with that just seemed another reason to weep. 

All he could do was sit there, and try his best to keep it together. At least he knew someone was there for him even if they didn't understand what was happening, and as he slowly laid his head down in Alonzo’s lap, and felt their hands running through his hair, he felt at least a little bit better, even as the tears started to roll quietly down his face again. 

It was a hard night in the junkyard. 

With Munkustrap seemingly gone, and Alonzo missing too, it was all falling onto Plato to watch the kittens, and it was clear that he was struggling to handle it alone. Quaxo tried his best to keep them entertained with a little bit of magic, but they were all so distracted and it seemed that he was only making it worse. There was an emotion on the air none of them had ever known before and they felt it brewing like a storm around them. There was so much uncertainty for them, and there was no one there to guide them through it all. 

Plato waited as long as he could, but eventually chose to send the twins off to find Jennyanydots, and Quaxo and Victoria off to get Jellylorum. They needed adults, and the ones they had weren’t cutting it. The younger cats skittered off quickly, feeling a sense of urgency in the task as they left the junkyard, not even stopping to say goodbye to the kittens before they left, which was probably a bad decision in hindsight, as it only served to make them more upset.

They whined and called out in loud, stressed chirps, but Munku didn’t have the strength of heart to respond, and Tugger and Bomb could do nothing to calm them even if they had the willpower to try. The kittens just didn’t know what to do, and everytime Plato tried to calm them, they all just got more overwhelmed. The only ‘kittens’ who weren’t melting down and adding to the stress, were Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were both sitting in the tunnel together, trying to come up with a plan to fix everything. 

Granted, they were troublemakers for the family, but in their hearts they considered themselves two things: firstly, they were scoundrels, and secondly, and more importantly, they were clowns, which meant that when things went bad like this, it was their responsibility to step up and make it better. They talked about tricks they knew, and jokes that would make the kittens laugh till they cried, or stories to scare or excite or delight, but they all seemed ill-fitted. They knew that reading the room was just as important as all the other clown skills they had cultivated, and in the end their decision felt obvious.

“Plato.”

“Yes?” He looked over, surprised to see they were even still at the junkyard, completely having forgotten them amongst all the other things that were going on.

“We’ve got this, go sit down.”

He looked at them as they strolled over, far too confidently for his liking, but sat down anyway, welcoming the break he assumed would be short lived.

“Kittens.” Rumpleteazer started loudly and with the tone of a ringleader, to get their attention, before her and Mungojerrie both dropped down to kneel in front of the pack.

“We know you’re scared right now.” She continued, in a much lower and calmer voice.

“We’re scared too.” Mungojerrie picked up, “It’s confusing, and nobody’s telling us anything.” The kittens nodded in somber agreement.

“Uhh, guys?” Plato objected softly from the back of the crowd, worried that the duo might lead the kittens down a worse road than they were already on, but was silenced by a look the pair threw him.

“But the thing is, we don’t need to be afraid just because we don't know what’s going on.”

“If you look up there, you can see that Munku is sad, but he isn’t scared.” Jerrie pointed up to the car, where Munkustrap was still crying in Alonzo’s lap.

“And if we listen, so very carefully, we can hear them purring up in the tower.” And the kittens all fell silent and listened as hard as they could for the very quiet sound of Tugger in the distance.

“They’re sad, not scared. The new kitten is making them sad.”

“Because she doesn't have a family, and she's still too scared to make her own.”

Plato watched on with a mixture of awe and confusion, as the kittens slowly, one by one, seemed to calm. They’re ears slowly lifted and turned forwards to listen, and they all seemed to grow slowly upwards as a group as their heads rose and their backs straightened.

“And we know that family means so much to those two, so of course something like this would make them sad. Their hearts are hurting because they don't know how to help her yet.”

“But Munku will figure it out. He always does. We were alone when we first came here too and we were terrified as well. It took weeks before we let anyone near us, we just kept scratching everyone.”

Plato watched on, impressed by the pairs ability to lie to the young kittens. He was old enough to know that Skimbleshanks was their dad, and old enough to remember their first trip to the junkyard with him. They were never scared or alone, but he supposed the kittens didn’t need to know that since their little story actually seemed to be helping them somehow.

“It’s okay to be scared, especially when you don’t know what's going on, and you can’t control that. It feels like you’ve been left here to figure it out all on your own,” The kittens nodded again, “but you haven’t.”

“Everyone is working on it, we all want little Jemima to feel safe and happy. But sometimes people need a break, and sometimes people don’t tell you their ideas straight away. I’m sure Munku is working on something, and he just hasn't told us yet.”

The kittens all seemed to understand the basic concepts that they were being told and accepted them as well as they could. 

“And would you look at that. Jennyanydots is here. See, everythings going to be okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just munku and alonzo filler,, idk why i just feel like they needed a moment

Alonzo worked gently through Munkustrap’s thick hair, watching it shed into his hands and float away on the rising wind. 

“Spring must be starting.” He mused, as Munku lifted gently and scratched his back. He arched into the touch and purred as the older cat lowered him onto the roof of the car, which still held a little of the sun's warmth. They laid there together, grooming each other, as a dense cloud cover rolled in, and as the family seemed to fall apart in the junkyard behind them. 

It was a sad state of affairs for Alonzo, as he saw the way Munkustrap suffered. He gently thumbed over the tear stains that still streaked the silver fur and saw the way their brave leader struggled to turn away. He tried to hide his face from the inquisitive cat, but his hand still rested on his cheek and pulled him back.

“Tell me what’s going on, please Munkustrap.” The request dripped with concern, but he could do nothing to ease the younger cat's mind.

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” Was all he could mutter before the tears came again and he found himself buried in Alonzo’s chest, his long arms wrapping securely around him. It felt unbecoming of him, but he couldn’t help the way he wept into the other cats chest, and murmured out an apology. 

He wished he could’ve been stronger. He wanted to be down in the yard, telling the kittens it would be okay, telling Tugger and Bomb that he had a plan, telling Jemima that he had brought her family back together, but he couldn’t. All he could do was wait, and it was crushing him to face just how powerless he could be. 

“If you can’t tell me what's happening, can you at least tell me how to help?” Alonzo asked quietly, kissing Munku’s forehead as he spoke.

“There’s nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone can do.” He choked out weakly and pulled the slender cat closer, his hands grabbing hard around his waist as he did. Cradled in the welcoming arms of the other, he couldn’t stop the shuddering sobs that began to wrack through his body.

“Hey. Shhh. It’s going to be okay.” The tom purred soothingly against him, holding Munkustrap close so he could feel the vibrations deep in his chest. He assumed the older cat couldn’t hear him, but he still spoke to him anyway.

“I just… I don’t know what to do.” His words were weak, and muffled. “She’s so alone, and-” He cut himself off with another sob, stopping himself short of mentioning Demeter. 

“I just don’t know what to do, or how to help everyone. I’m meant to be the protector, I’m supposed to fix things.” He let go of Alonzo briefly to wipe the tears of his face and try and wrangle back his composure. “I’m sorry. I’m just so overwhelmed. I shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Alonzo’s arm’s tightened around him as he tried to sit back up, and kept him tucked into his chest.

“Munk, no. I’m not letting you go anywhere. Not until you’re feeling better, even if we have to stay here all week.” 

“Alonzo, please.” He tried once more to sit up, but was pinned by the surprisingly strong grip the tom had on him.

“You always take care of everyone Munku. Please, if you won’t take care of yourself, let me do it?” His tone hushed as he spoke, as if he was shy over the softness of the request.

“You don’t have to take care of me.”

“I know, but I want to. Munkustrap, I want to help you, and if this is the only thing I can do for you…” He trailed off.

The older cat looked up at him, meeting his eyes properly for what felt like the first time since Jemima had kickstarted the recent series of events, and felt his heart bruising in his chest. 

Munku sighed before finally submitting and folding himself back into the lanky cat’s chest, where he heard Alonzo muttering a very soft ‘thank you’ into his hair, and placing another soft kiss there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enough time has passed that i'm starting to forget my original plot, so if you're following this story,, we're all in for the ride together now,,

“I love you so much.” Bomb whispered into the kitten's ear, as her and Tugger both laid down on their sides, shrouding her in their warm arms to stave off the chill that was picking up on the air. 

“Bomb?” The kitten asked quietly in their arms, finally building up enough courage to take up speaking again.

“Yes little one?” 

“I miss mumma.” Tugger and Bomb grimaced at the statement, as they both pulled closer to her. Tugger purring loud and deep against her back, as Bombalurina thumbed across her cheeks, in a way the kitten was starting to believe was affectionate.

“We know, and she misses you too, very much.”

“Can she come for visits?”

“I don’t think so. Not now at least, she's very… busy. But that doesn't mean she doesn't want to be here with you, she just… She can’t right now.”

Tugger watched Bomb as she spoke, and dragged his tail comfortingly up her leg, wrapping it around her thigh and leaving it there. Her own tail flicked up and mirrored his, crossing them and holding them together while they each still held Jemima between them.

“I want to go home.” The kitten whined, and finally began to cry, and the older cats couldn't help the way their own tears followed.

“Your home isn’t safe anymore.” Tugger said from behind her, looking into Bombs eyes as he spoke, waiting for her nod of approval before he continued.

“Your father was a bad man, and we had to take you away, but you’ll be happy here. There's lots of other kittens here for you to play with. And lots of adults to take care of you. You won't ever have to be scared here.”

“I don't want to stay here. I want to go with you.” She rolled over in the small space she had, and buried herself in his mane.

“I’m sorry kitten, but you need to stay here. It won't be safe with us either.”

“Why?” She asked through hiccuping sobs, overwhelmed and scared.

“Because your dad knows us. And if he finds out what's going on, we’re the first people he’ll come to.” Tugger answered seriously, allowing himself to feel the weight of the danger that they were all facing. Bombs hand ran softly over his thick hair and they shared a somber smile during a beat of silence as Jemima considered everything.

“Will you at least come for visits still?” She asked, in a broken whisper, that walked a fine like between desperate and hopeless.

“I’m not sure. We’ll both try our best to come see you though.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Tugger replied.

“Promise?” She asked again, rolling back over to Bomb, and cuddling into her chest.

“Cross my heart, Kitten. I’ll come see you as often as I can.” Her tone was comforting to the blind kitten, who sat for a moment and considered it all. Her parents, her siblings, and her home, were all stripped from her in the span of one night, and now still fresh off of that, she was to lose the only family she had left. But everyone seemed so sure it would be for the best. She wanted to trust them; in a sense she needed to. Bomb had never lied to her, and Tugger only made silly jokes, but still it was hard to accept that those things that were so important to her, and that everyone else was allowed to have, could have been bad for her. A home and a family, and a happy life didn't seem like things that could hurt her.

“Bomb?” She asked softly, afraid to say anything more, knowing it would only lead to more pain.

“Yes?”

“Did I do this?”

“Oh kitten, no.” She said, wishing there was a way to hold the child even closer. “Why would you think that? This isn't your fault.”

“Then why am I in trouble?” 

“You're not honey. Sometimes bad things just happen, and you've got to do what you can to fix it, even if it hurts.”

“That's not fair. I didn’t do anything wrong.” She whined, feeling anger, and misery, and confusion, mix inside her in a way they never had before.

“No, you didn’t. You don't deserve any of this.” Tugger assured her, kissing the top of her head.

“Then why? I don’t want to be here. I want to go home to mumma! I want to be silly-bub again!” She cried, almost screamed, feeling the loss of her name like the salt in the wound of what her life had become.

Everything she had ever known, or been, had been ripped from her. It was as if Syllabub was a different kitten all together. She was a happy kitten, in a home with a family, and friends, and an owner who loved her, and adored her. And here Jemima lay, in the first sprinklings of rain, in the dust that would soon be mud, between two people who sounded like they were saying their goodbyes. Jemima almost wished they would just leave. She couldn't understand why, but for a fleeting moment she was angry with them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go again,, this ones got dem, bomb, and macavity, so trigger warning to that whole situation,, nothing explicitly bad happens but just fair warning if abuse is something you need to be mindful of,,

“Demeter! It’s so good to see you!” She all but purred as she entangled herself into the smaller cat's arms.

“Bomb!” She excitedly returned, pressing their cheeks together and basking in her soft scent as she did. They held the cuddle for a fleeting moment, happy to be back in the arms of the other, but knowing the danger they were caught in. 

Demeter was the first to pull away, and she grimaced as she called out to Macavity to tell him that Bomb was there. They shared a knowing look as they waited for him to arrive from down the hall.

“Ahh. If it isn't my favourite alley-cat.” He teased cruelly as he hugged her with a threatening tightness, putting his hands far too low as he did. She knew better than to pull away and suffered through the embrace, as he sniffed her and purred into her ear.

“I've got an owner now, didn’t you hear?” She teased back after he finally let her go. It was perfect to the script that Macavity had forced everyone to learn. She had to reply, but she had to be smart about it, and there were a slew of things she knew better than to try.

“Oh, I see.” He said, as he ran his hand up Bombs chest, stopping as he touched the bottom of her collar, and looking over it. It bore the same spikes as Demeter’s and Tugger’s, and he smirked as he wondered if she was scared of him too. It took her long enough to break.

“Domestication suits you.” He said, flickering his eyes over her body, insinuating things about her that didn’t carry any truth. She feigned a confused smile, as if to say the backhanded compliment had meant something to her, but she didn’t feel it. She played the weak kitten around him, but his words rolled off her like they were nothing. Demeter on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky, as a look of offence flashed across her face, and they all saw it there, but pretended they hadn’t. She would pay for that brief slip, but not then. That would come back to haunt her whenever Macavity decided he needed to break her down a little more. Probably not long after Bomb went home. Having friends over always made her feel too happy, and he couldn't have that.

"Well girls, since Bomb's finally arrived, I think it's time I head out. Someones gotta get some work done around here, after all." He cuddled them both, predatory and firm in his grip, before he slunk out the front door. 

He was greeted on the street by 3 of his lakeys, two of which followed with him, and one sat across the way, watching over the house until he could return. There was to be nobody in and nobody out, until he was back home. He couldn't trust Demeter would stay at home without someone to enforce it,especially not after little adventure to ‘dispose’ of syllabub by herself.

The queens watched the henchcat for a moment as their dark silhouette perched itself on a brick wall, before they resigned themselves to a room further inside the house, away from the watchers prying eyes. 

They headed towards the owner's spare bedroom, where the non-jellicle kittens were sleeping, but stopped before they made it. Demeter turned sharply and suddenly and smiled as Bombalurina walked right into her, eager for the ounce of closeness. Bomb leant into her, and wrapped her arm around the shorter cat's shoulder, gently stroking the back of her hair. 

"I've missed you so much" Dem said, as her hands found their way onto the soft waist of her counterpart. 

"My god, I've missed you too" Bomb said, relieved to hear that their forced time apart hadn't hurt their relationship. She let Demeter move closer into her before she wrapped her second arm around her and hugged her tightly. 

They stood in the hallway for much longer than they had intended to, just holding each other and purring against one another, tails wrapped together beside them.

Chatter from down the hallway alerted them that the kittens had woken up from their nap, but they didn't move. They could wait, they were big enough now that they would be fine by themselves for just a little while longer, but Demeter felt like she couldn't go another moment without Bomb. She was the air she breathed, and the fuel to her fire, and she needed her. She needed those arms around her and that soft white chest to bury her face in. They purred so loudly and contentedly in each other arms that they could have drowned out the whole world and lived forever in the humming noise of their affections. 

"Oh hello there kitty! Where've you been hiding?" They heard the owner ask excitedly, breaking through their loud cuddle. "I've missed you!" she scratched the top of Bomb’s head, who leant up into the touch. "Was it that mean old cat keeping you away?" she asked sweetly. 

It was no secret the owner liked Bomb, and if Macavity wasn't there, then she would’ve gladly been adopted into the family, but the owner wanted to keep the awful cat. She was of the misguided belief that he just needed love or care or discipline, or some combination of the three. There was something about him that she felt she could fix and that was an admirable trait, but not for Macavity, nor any jellicle for that matter. There was something different about them, something much harder to change through the actions of humans. They could change if they wanted, or if other jellicles worked with them, but there was no amount of training that could be done by a human that would make him any less vile. 

It was sad that the owner's kindness was standing in their way like that. If only she rehoused Macavity, then Demeter and Bomb and Syllabub could’ve all lived there, happily together, spending their nights cuddled before the fire, watching over the tiny kitten and protecting her. If only the owner wasn’t so sure she was doing them all a kindness, but it couldn't be helped. She was only human.

The owner stroked down bombs back one final time before walking away into the living room and leaving the two cats, who finally started making their way to the kittens. They walked wrapped around each other, not wanting to let the other go, even though they only had to walk a few feet. They didn't want to be apart, not again, not so soon. 

The kittens calmed once they arrived, not needing anything from Demeter other than the assurance she was there, and began playing together happily in the small pen that the owner tried very hard to keep them in. They didn't seem to be too upset by the loss of their sibling, and it was hard for the queens to tell if they even still remembered her. It had been barely a few weeks since she had been taken from them, but they didn't seem to miss her and it was very possible that they had just been too young to notice. It was a bitter sweet possibility for Dem. At least she wasn't in a position where she had to console them while suffering through it herself, but it was also hard to face how easily they moved on.

“How is she?” Demeter finally whispered to Bomb as they sat perched together on the spare bed, watching the kittens play from above.

“It's hard to say,” Bomb replied, trying to be gentle, but not wanting to lie, “She misses you, she misses all of us, but she's settling in about as well as could be expected. The twins have taken her in, and Victoria too.”

“I hope it isn't too hard on her, but I’m sure those three have it under control. Victoria must be so different now from the kitten she was the last time I saw her.” She looked sad for a moment. “Tugger tells me she’s growing into quite a sweet young lady. And he says the twins are growing up to be something very special in their own right as well.”

“Tuggers right for once. The twins seem to be getting smarter by the minute, and Victoria; you'd be amazed by who Victoria is turning out to be. She’s so full of compassion. I can’t wait until we get you back home, and you can see everyone again.”

“I’ll count the days.” Demeter replied, smiling softly as she kissed the only red cat she wanted to, trusting with all of her heart that Bomb and Tugger would get her out, and that she would be able to go home again someday soon. Her life here was hell but there was finally, for the first time in a long time, a small glimmer of hope, and Bombalurina held it in her hands like a burning ember. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long ass chapter compared to all the others,, filled with love,,, if this goes as i think it will,, the next chapter will be less kind

“What do you think they’re planning up there?” Cassandra asked, gesturing across the empty yard to the tower, where Jemima’s loud chirping had resumed for the first time since she had seen Bomb and Tugger. The mindless babble had picked up early that morning, just as the sun was sneaking its way into the yard, and everyone had taken it like a breath of fresh air. 

Plato and Alonzo looked lazily up to where Cassandra was pointing, and saw Victoria duck inside the tower, moving like a white blur. They watched on for another second and saw the twins slowly lifting up to look over as well before they realized they were being watched and slipping back into the tyre.

“They’ve been watching us all morning.” She said, gazing up at the tower affectionately, and waving to Victoria when she saw the white cat briefly reappear. The younger cat disappeared again as fast as she had arrived, but stuck her fingers over the top to wave back. 

“Maybe they're just nervous since they haven't seen you in a while?” Alonzo offered, taking Cassandra's hand in his own and stroking it with his thumb.

“I don’t think so. They’ve never been nervous around me before.”

“They’ve never been this protective over a kitten before either thought.” Plato said.

“Somethings different about them lately, I don’t think it's about you.” Alonzo said.

Cassandra nodded softly. It was a fair assumption, but there was something about it that she didn't believe. She couldn't feel their nervousness and she knew them too well to mistake their fear for anything else. Victoria and Tantomiles had both taken her in like an older sister, and trusted her in a very specific way. They took things to her, that they didn’t think they could take to anyone else. 

She wasn't an adult taking care of them, like Munkustrap but she also wasn't one of the cats they had grown up with like Plato. Like them, she was an orphan to the tribe, but unlike them, she had joined when she was well past her kittenhood and that interested them greatly. Where the other cats had always been a part of their life, she had to make a place for herself in the family, and earn their respect in a way no one ever had before. She was to them, a new sort of family.

Victoria popped her head up again and waved, smiling down at the trio who sat cuddled together in the car boot. The sun was slowly rising higher over the tower, and finally the halo of glaring light moved enough that Cassandra could make out what their strange energy was. The younger cat seemed to be buzzing with an excitement she couldn't see before, and she smiled brightly back up at the white cat and waved once more. 

The older cats watched the tower peacefully as the sun climbed and moved its warming light into the car boot with them, finally moving the shadow of the tower off of them. Plato stretched out in the warmth, laying his legs sideways across the others, and Cassandra laid herself against Alonzo’s chest.

It had been a little over a week since they had all been together, and they were eager to spend their time lazing together in the quiet of the junkyard. It was a rare occurrence, but when dawn was breaking and the energy had been shifting that morning, most of the kittens had moved off for the day to play as they saw fit. Misto had taken Electra and Etcetera to help him practise his magic act, while Tumblebrutus and Pouncival had gone off to find some soft grass to learn flips in. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer had been more hesitant to leave, still keen and eager to meet Jemima, but even they eventually peeled off to see what sort of trouble they could get themselves into, smirking and whispering as they too slipped out of the yard. 

In the relative quiet of the junkyard, and the growing warmth of the sun, it was easy for the older trio to relax into a puddle of contentment and fur, purring occasionally and talking about nothing at all as they kept watching the tower and enjoying their back and forth with the kittens. The younger cats seemed to be getting more confident, staying up to watch the others, even signing to them a little across the yard..

“Are they asleep?” The white cat eventually asked Cassandra, who turned to her sides to see that both the other cats were out cold, Alonzo even purring softly into her shoulder.

“Yes.”

Victoria smiled brightly as she vaulted herself out of the tower and turned back to the twins, who handed a sleepy Jemima to her, and then followed her out. Cassandra gasped softly as she realised what was happening and beamed as the trio and their kitten climbed down to her. 

The white cat led the group, and clambered her way straight into Cas’ lap, sitting in front of her the same way she sat in front of Alonzo; The twins nestled themselves easily on either side, filling out the car boot comfortably, but not waking the older toms who were too familiar with kittens snuggling up to them.

Cassandra purred softly and hugged the white cat who nuzzled up into her, before turning slightly and opening her arms to reveal Jemima. The blind kitten chirped curiously as she was surrounded by the smells and sounds of the new cats, but Victoria stroked her cheek softly, mirroring the way she had seen the much older cats do it, and calmed her. She yawned as she relaxed, opening her mouth wide and bearing the few teeth she was already growing, reminding them all that she belonged with them in the Jellicle tribe. 

“Jemima.” Victoria finger spelt for Cassandra, resting the kitten in her lap as she did.

“Jemima.” She repeated slowly, hitting each letter carefully, and watching as Victoria corrected her vowels. The white cat was gentle with her as she taught her the unfamiliar word, knowing that despite Cas’ efforts, it was still a new language to her and that it would take time. They shared a brief smile, affectionately pressing their foreheads together and closing their eyes once she got it. It wasn’t a large achievement in the grand scheme of things but it was significant to them. It was special to Victoria that this newcomer cared enough to learn, and it was special for Cassandra to have someone care enough to teach her, and it mattered to both of them that they respected Jemima’s name. 

Victoria looked to the twins for a moment, watching them nod once, blinking slowly as they did, before she went on. Taking Cassandra’s hand in her own, she brought it gently towards Jemima’s face, who sniffed curiously at them, smelling Victoria and then following along the hands to smell Cas. 

The kitten's ears flicked down fearfully and she crouched into the white cat's hold pulling back as far as she could without leaving the safety of Victoria's lap, but the firm hand on her back kept her brave enough to try greeting the new cat once more. And then, with a few shy sniffs, and alot of encouragement, she finally warmed up to the newcomer and listened as the twins softly said, ‘Cassandra,’ to her, barely whispering it, so as to let the toms continue sleeping. She listened closely to their low voices, as she chewed at the two hands that were still held together in front of her, wrapping her paws around them as she did. 

Victoria and Cassandra shared a tender look as they watched her, alternating gnawing at them with her few teeth and nuzzling into them. 

‘Cassandra’ the twins repeated to her as her ears flickered back and forth quickly, trying to listen to them both at the same time. Her tail flicked with interest and she licked the back of the older cat's knuckles before yelling, ‘Cadsandra,’ as loudly as she could. 

The toms woke up suddenly at the unfamiliar shout, and blaming the twins, cuddled them roughly, pressing their faces hard together and ruffling their hair, treating them as they would any of the kittens, seemingly forgetting the events of the last few days. The twins giggled and squirmed around in the arms of the toms, encouraging Jemima to giggle in response, and forcing the toms to pause for a moment and realise what was actually happening.

Cassandra smiled down at Alonzo and then looked to Plato on her other side, seeing the way they beamed with joy, slowly moving closer to look at the kitten. The whole group moved as one, pulling together slowly, looking at the kitten who chewed Cassandra’s thumb while she laughed and called out her name. 

“Cassandra.” She replied, saying her own name, letting the kitten learn her voice. She stopped and turned to face her, pointing her ears forwards to listen as she said her own name once more. The kitten giggled and walked closer to her, stumbling over Victoria as she went over to smell Cas, accidentally bumping their wet noses together and giggling as she fell backwards, trusting Victoria to catch her as she dropped the tiny distance.

She landed in the soft arms of the white cat, who leant back further into Cassandra, asking her to cuddle them. Her long arms wrapped around them both and she pulled them close, holding them tightly and purring as she did. Jemima met the affection with loud and happy babble that made the older cats fawn.

“Can they say hello too?” Cassandra asked Tantomile, looking at the twin who was laying contentedly over Plato, and nodded towards him and Alonzo, not wanting to break her cuddle with the white cat.

Tanto looked to Coricopat for confirmation before agreeing to it and taking Plato’s hand in her own, in much the same way Victoria had done for Cas, and guided it towards the kitten who sniffed slowly from her hand to Plato’s. She then turned around, driven by a curiosity to meet the other cat who she knew was there, and waited for Coricopat to take Alonzo’s hand and introduce her to him as well.

She sniffed between the 4 of them, following the trusted scent of the twins, and exploring the unknown beyond that. Chirping nervously she pulled away, hunkering down into Victoria’s arms and asking her for help, unsure what to do now with the three new cats. She purred low and deep, making it rumble in her chest so the white cat could feel it. 

The toms looked at each other for a moment, hearts swelling with the privilege they had been granted and with the adorable shyness of the kitten. While Victoria and the twins tried to coax her back into a friendly mood, Alonzo silently drew a circle around his mouth with his finger, and Plato nodded in agreement, both of them glancing down at her to see the white of her muzzle. He then replied by miming the fluff’s on her shoulders, and Alonzo touched his chest softly, resting his hands over his heart and taking in the way the red fur blazed around her.

Alonzo was just about to mention the cute way she flicked her tail, when he found Coricopat asking for his hand again, ready to give the meeting another go. Both of their hands were brought back to her, and she tried again, sniffing them and chirping softly, asking the twins to tell her it was okay, and purring when they gave her the validation she sought.

Soon enough she learnt their names, and their voices. She learnt the feeling of their hands, and the way they smelled. She listened to the way they spoke, and stood on their chests to see how their thundering purrs felt underfoot. 

It was a quick progression for the kitten, from meeting the older trio, to befriending them. The encouragement from the others went a long way, but beyond just that, she had an understanding that was more than they gave her credit for, she could almost feel the Jellicle blood in her veins when she was around them all. She could feel her need for family being filled with each passing moment as she walked over the top of the older cats, stumbling happily, constantly falling into the pile of fur as she waded along. 

Eventually she settled in the space where Plato’s legs crossed over Cassandra’s, and sat proudly on his thigh, looking out of the boot and up towards the sun that was still climbing its way up across the sky. She babbled out some nonsense and pointed towards it in a way that was of growing concern to the bomb-squad. 

Her speech regression worried them; they had spent so long making sure she was learning to speak at all because of the way Macavity neglected the litter, and the way he restricted Demeter from being allowed to properly care for them, but the other cats didn’t know about this. They couldn’t tell she was behind and growing weaker, all they knew was that she was young and noisy. 

She loudly stammered out the names of those around her, pronouncing them all slightly wrong, while she pointed to the sun

"Yes. We can see it, sweetie. It's very pretty." Cassandra answered her, using the closest thing she had to a caretaker voice, which was much more akin to that of a primary school teacher, and which pulled a teasing look from Alonzo.

Jemima sat with that, content to be sharing the sun with them, understanding that to mean that they felt the same as she did. Presuming that the space in the car where they all gathered, was the same as the peaceful feeling she was being enveloped by, as if it were attached to the physical space. And while her logic was flawed, her understanding wasn't entirely wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter,, back to the dem/bomb/macavity plotline,, again trigger warnings, nothing explicit but proceed with appropriate caution

The comforting energy that the junkyard held that morning, did not extend far beyond its high metal fences. Across town, in the home shared by Demeter and Macavity, things were very different. 

Demeter sat in Bombs arms, crying conflicted tears over the cruel cat. It had been a few days since Bombalurina had arrived and he had left, and he still hadn’t returned. She was worried about him, but also glad to be free of him. It bubbled inside of her, the taste of safety and freedom, and then a sort of twisted and warped affection for him. Bomb stroked her back softly as she cried, wishing she could take this chance to steal away the golden cat, and take her back to where they would be safe, but the kittens still chattering from the ground below them served as a constant reminder of why she couldn’t. 

It would only be a few more days before the owner was going to be adopting them out, but what would happen to them if Macavity returned and found them alone? Would he kill them? He wouldn’t need them anymore, since they would no longer be working in his favour to keep Demeter with him, and his anger and violence was so unpredictable that the queens couldn't be sure of their safety. 

Bomb wanted to risk it, she wanted to hand the kittens to the owner and walk out with her beloved. This was the sort of opportunity that she stayed up all night dreaming of, and begging the everlasting cat to grant her, and now she had it right in front of her, but just days too early to be able to reach it. New possible owners had already come and gone, claiming and naming kittens that they would care for, but still they had not taken them. 

It was only days away. 

If only Macavity could stay occupied with whatever he was doing until the weeks end, then they could all be safe and free. They could sneak out the back during the day, while his henchcats were distracted by something, anything, and make a run for it. They could make it all the way to the junkyard if luck would let them, and even if it didn't, Tugger and Bomb both had hideouts and house’s along the way they could slip into. They could be safe and together again, as long as he didn't come back too soon. Bomb wasn’t aware she was doing it yet, but she had already begun to count down the hours. Unconsciously aware that in less than 60 hours they stood a chance. 

She didn’t cry as she held Demeter, but she wanted to. She was so hopeful, and yet painfully aware of how misplaced that hope was. There was no way Macavity would leave them alone without the kittens tethering them to the house. 

“I want to go.” Demeter sobbed quietly, burying her face in the crook of Bombs neck, “I want to go home.”

“I know. We still can if you want. It’s not too late.” She offered, pleading internally for the smaller cat to take the offer that she knew she wouldn’t.

“I can’t.” Was all she managed, before she was overcome by heartbreaking tears that left her barely able to breath.

“I know that too.” Bomb answer, trying more now than ever to not cry as well. 

She held Demeter close, but not tightly, as they sat there, rubbing her back soothingly while she choked through her tears. It was hard to listen to the way she suffered, and to sit with the feeling of helplessness that was growing all around them. There was nothing they could do in that situation besides wait it out. Too many lives were on the line for them to be able to do anything. 

Protecting those kittens was all that mattered to Dem in that moment, she could worry about herself after. The Jellicle ball was only a few months away; if this opportunity fell through, they could still fall back onto the original plan, even if that meant staying there with him for even longer. 

The only comfort to be taken from this whole situation was the safety of the kittens, and the knowledge of how hard it was for Jellicles to be killed. Demeter would be safe enough around him, but he would put an end to the whole litter without a moment's hesitation or an ounce of guilt. 

Kissing Demeter’s hair softly, placing the gesture squarely between her shredded ears, Bombalurina marked the moment she started truly counting down the hours. 

56 to go. Only 56 hours until the new owners would start showing up to take the kittens, and only 56 hours until Dem stood a chance for a new life. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long,, i was working on something else riip but im back babaye!!!

Mistoffelees walked slowly towards the junkyard, working hard to keep his balance as he carried Electra on his shoulders and Etcetera in his arms, nearly dropping both of them as they slowly fell asleep, exhausted from their ‘big morning’ watching magic tricks. 

They had been happy to go with him, playfully trying to steal the magic coloured lights out of his hands and arguing over who got to wear his magicians hat while he practised, forgetting that he would need to be the one to wear it in the end. But as time went on, they couldn't help that they were still kittens, and needed to go back to bed.

At first they were able to walk with him, holding his hands and plodding along together, but eventually Etcetera lost the battle and had to be carried. Electra was able to push through it for a little longer, holding onto his tail as she slowly fell further and further behind, before he put his hat on her head and sat her on his shoulders. 

“I think those belong to us.” He heard someone call from behind him as he was approaching the gate, and turned to see Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They peeled the young kittens off of him, stealing his hat as they took Electra, and traded them out for a pillowcase filled with what felt like rocks. He looked at them, and the sack of rocks he was holding, before he resigned to carry it, deciding if they had done something wrong he was already probably complicit somehow.

Mungojerrie gently pressed a kiss to Misto’s temple as he walked smoothly past him, Teazer following after, and kissing his cheek on the other side. It was a playful and affectionate gesture that they had all been doing as long as they had known each other. It was a part of their ritual now and that had been a significant part of why Misto had allowed it to continue. 

It was no secret he generally didn’t like getting touched, but the siblings did it time and time again until it was no longer a kiss, but just standard protocol between them. It was the way things were done, and he smiled back up at them as he followed them into the yard, carrying their rocks and catching his hat when it inevitably fell off Electra’s head. 

They all wandered across the yard together, heading towards one of the many hidey-holes that had been carved out by the siblings, that were all but impossible for anyone else to find. It was a long and roundabout walk, slowed even more by the way they had to scurry over loose trash and slip through narrow paths. 

Misto knew some of the route, having hijacked a few of their tunnels to help him perform disappearing stunts, but most of it was new, even to the siblings, who constantly reworked the yard, rearranging whatever they needed and moulding the landscape to fit their desires. Every month like clockwork, on the new moon when the sky was its darkest, they would engage in a massive renovation to everything that wasn’t a part of the core living area.

Most of the cats that stayed in the junkyard lived in what was officially titled, ‘Large Items/White Goods’, but beyond that there were whole worlds to explore, and the sibling pair had made themselves masters of those vast wastelands. They talked to each other as they weaved through the trash, but left Misto comfortable removed. He was free to join in as he saw fit, but when he was around them he would generally skirt the edges of conversations, opting to sign where he felt like he needed to add something, but otherwise keeping to himself.

He lagged behind them a little, allowing them the time and space to pass each other the kittens as they worked through narrow passageways. He would catch up to the pair just as their tails were slipping through the tunnels and would just follow that, keeping within earshot to hear them call out which way they were going when they got a little too far ahead to see still, until eventually his attention was caught by the scent of the white cat following a good way behind them, and he wandered away from the twins to find Victoria.

It wasn’t hard to spot the perfectly white cat amongst all the trash. She stood out like a ray of sunshine, her fur catching the light and glistening as she stood there, waiting for him to find her. She knew he would, he always had. 

“Misto!” She smiled when she finally saw him, struggling a bit as his dark coat hid his silhouette. They ran to each other, Misto dropping the sack of rocks before they came together in a warm hug, Victoria lifting the other cat and spinning them both.

They held each other for a long moment, the embrace firm around Misto’s waist as Victoria squeezed him hard, both of them giggling together as they greeted each other for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

“Jemima?” He asked, finally pulling away and signing to her, asking her why she wasn’t with the kitten.

“She’s with the bigger cats.” She responded, “We decided it was finally time to start introducing her to people. You're next on our list.” She smiled at him, taking his hands and holding them tightly. She tilted her head slightly, as if waiting for an answer to a question she hadn't asked, and he nodded once, when he realised what was being asked of him.

Victoria let go of his hands as they walked back through the labyrinth of trash, but she constantly reached back to touch him, always wanting to know he was still right behind her. She was one of the few cats he was actively happy to touch and be touched by, and he couldn't help the small spark of joy he felt every time her tail curiously reached back and brushed him. He liked it because he understood it. He knew that it meant she was looking for him, and that she wanted him around. It was reassuring for him to be wanted.

Eventually they found their way out of the tunnel system, falling out near the main gate to the junkyard, surprised by how little they had traveled despite how long they had been wandering through it.

Misto shook his hands lightly as they approached where the kitten was, his tail flicking excitedly as they walked, but his ears pinned nervously down. He wasn’t really sure of the correct protocol for meeting this kitten, as it seemed so fundamentally dissimilar to how all the others had come to the junkyard. He stopped for a second, reaching forward and lightly touching the fur on the small of Victoria’s back, asking her to pause as well. 

They both stood there unmoving, as if frozen in place while Mistoffolees collected himself. He breathed deep, smelling the kitten on the wind, as well as the older trio, the twins, the sibling group still lost in the maze, the smells of metal and dirt and all manner of junk flooded around him. He closed his eyes, and reached further towards Victoria, his hand burying itself in her soft fur, her tail coming up to wrap around his wrist while she waited for him.

She purred softly for him, a sound she rarely made, and that most thought she physically couldn’t. It rumbled softly through her chest and Misto could feel it moving up his arm, the very soft sound gave him something to latch onto and focus hard on. He stepped closer to her, and she turned to face him, letting him lean against her while she wrapped around him. 

Slowly, with everything besides her drowned out, he was able to calm back down. Her fur was the only thing he touched, and her quiet purring was the only thing he heard, and the overwhelming stress of his senses began to calm for him. He pulled away hesitantly, opening his eyes again and looking at her, struggling to read her face and knowing her markers for compassion. 

He nodded once, as if to say he was ready to keep going, and Victoria smiled, offering her hand to him as they finished their journey.

“Hey Misto.” Cassandra whispered loudly as they rounded a corner and finally came into view of the car. He waved at her, and then again at Alonzo and Plato who looked up to greet him as well. Their hair was fluffy and tousled as if they had been sleeping in the car and had just woken up, but their demeanor suggested otherwise.

He climbed into the car boot with the others, sitting next to Alonzo, but carving out a space for himself where he was free from the cuddle. The older cat looked over to him, shimmying to the side a little to give him some more free space, as he often did. He tried his hardest to be accommodating for the younger cats needs, but where certain cats, like Victoria, were able to offer him active comfort, others, like Alonzo, could only offer him that kind of support. 

Victoria crawled into the other side of the car once Misto had settled and nestled herself in between Plato and Cassandra, leaning her head against Cassandra’s shoulder comfortably, and half cuddling around her, while also pulling Jemima into her own lap.

“Jemima.” She signed to Misto, who nodded once in acknowledgement as he watched the way she handled the kitten. 

Jemima cuddled into the white cat, smooshing their faces together and purring loudly as she did. She held her little tail upright, her perfect triangle ears happily flicking around as she listened to everyone breathing and shifting in the car. 

She chirped and babbled happily as she climbed off Victoria’s lap and tumbled to the soft floor of the boot, sniffing the air once, and making a shakey beeline for Mistoffolees. She was already familiar with his smell from the way Victoria carried it, and had decided that if Victoria liked him, then she liked him too.

Misto looked at the white cat as Jemima snuck ever closer, wobbling a little as she went. 

“Let her smell you.” She signed, putting her hand low and demonstrating the action, which he mirrored exactly, holding his hand open near the ground. Jemima walked over to it, smelling it only for a brief moment, before pressing her head hard into his hand. 

He flicked his free hand excitedly as the kitten nuzzled into him, and began blindly following the line of his arm to meet him.

“Hello.” He said, his voice feeling like a rare treat to the older trio who watched on quietly. 

“Hello!” She yelled in response, her voice more ethereal then he had assumed it would be. 

She bumped into his legs and toppled over, giggling as she rolled onto her back, reaching forward and grabbing at his fur as she stayed laying there. He reached forwards and picked her up softly, placing her back on her feet and looking over the Victoria to see if he was doing everything okay. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just filler

“I’ll miss it here.” The golden cat said during a lull in her tears, rubbing her eyes with the back of her paws and finally releasing the vice grip she had around Bomb. “This owner, this house.” She looked around, almost allowing herself to be hopeful towards the prospect of leaving and emotionally taking inventory for the heartbreaks she hoped she would be enduring soon enough. 

Her kittens, her home, and her partner no matter how cruel he was, were all going to be lost to her in only a few days if luck would be so kind. 

“I’ll miss it here too,” Bomb said, trying to help Demeter flow through the emotions, “I’ll miss the way your owner opens up the blinds sometimes during the night so we can still see each other.” She said, smiling somberly, thinking of all the nights they had spent together, parted by only a pane of glass and Macavity’s will.

“I’ll miss that too, she’s been so good to me… to both of us. I wish we could stay here, just you and me.”

“We can find a new home.” She said,running her hand along the smaller cats back, “Somewhere special, that only we know.”

“Promise?” 

“I promise. We’ll go somewhere, where it can be just the two of us; somewhere safe and sound.”

52 hours, she thought to herself as the owner walked into the room to check on the kittens. She called them all by new names, and put them all in collars one by one. Bomb and Demeter watched in silence as the owner treated them and played with them, trying to encourage them to keep the collars on, but unable to stop a few of the kittens from slipping them off. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what plot line i want to follow so im just bouncing between them haha im so sorry

Misto and Jemima quickly formed a strange relationship. They struggled to communicate and didn’t engage with each other in ways they could understand but they had somehow managed to develop a very deep mutual love. It might’ve been the shared magic that ran between them and the twins, or perhaps just their love for Victoria bleeding through, but regardless of its cause, it was there now, and almost tangible in the air.

She sat proudly between his crossed legs, in a little space where she wasn’t actually touching him, but could still feel his closeness. There was a contentedness as they all sat in the boot of the car, calm and happy in the now midday sun. Alonzo had found his way out from behind Cassandra and was now laying sideways, his head resting in her lap, and Victoria had moved to lean shyly against Plato, blushing ever more pink as his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. 

“You okay?” Plato signed discretely to her, while the others talked softly amongst themselves, untangling his arm from around her.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She blushed again, her crush on him clear to everyone except Plato, who sat there oblivious to her affections. Alonzo and Cassandra shared a look, mentally reminding each other that they were going to need to talk to him about it soon, and tell him to either make a move or put the poor darling out of her misery.

“You sure?” He asked again, watching her shift away nervously, and get pulled into Cassandra’s welcoming embrace.

“What are you doing to the poor angel?” Mungojerrie called as he slipped out of a hidden trash tunnel, kicking it in on his way through so no one could go back that way.

“Look at her.” Rumpleteazer chimed in, appearing from another hidden tunnel and destroying it as she left, “She’s pale as a ghost!”

They smiled at each other as they walked over to the car, especially happy to be able to make their entrance with some light teasing.

“Where are the twins?” Alonzo asked, sitting up slowly, with Victoria’s head taking his place in Cassandra’s lap, her legs laying across Plato’s.

“Oh they’re in there somewhere.” Jerrie answered, gesturing back the way they came.

“I’d assume they’re still looking for the kittens.” Teazer added, as they laughed mischievously together, leaning over the side of the boot and each kissing Misto’s cheeks before stealing the kitten out of his lap.

“So this is the little munchkin?” Teazer asked, holding the kitten high in the air, who chirped with nervous excitement, waiting for the approval of one of the others.

“Her name’s Jemima.” Cassandra said, as the sibling pair climbed into the car as well, draping themselves over everyone.

“Welcome to the junkyard, Jemima.” Jerrie said as he scratched the top of her hair, prompting her to push up into his hand eagerly, “My name is Mungojerrie.” He announced, picking up one of her hands and shaking it.

“And I’m Rumpleteazer.” She added, shaking the kittens other hand, who giggled loudly in the midst of their foolery. 

“And they’re trouble.” Plato added on, ruffling Jerrie’s hair, and sticking his tongue out at him.

“Not always!” Teazer proclaimed, in a mock defense of the pairing.

“Often enough.” Alonzo said, smiling affectionately at them still.

“They could be worse.” Cassandra said.

“Don’t encourage them.” Alonzo pleaded softly, kissing Cassandra’s hand.

“But someone has to, all growing kittens need someone to support their dreams.” She replied, taking his hand and kissing it as well. 

“Don’t worry Cassandra!” Mungojerrie said, playfully clutching his chest and speaking with a terrible unidentifiable accent.

“We won’t let you down!” Rumpleteazer continued, pretending to fight back tears of affection as she matched his voice, Jemima giggling loudly in her arms.

“Now look what you’ve done.” Alonzo said to Cassandra, affectionately rubbing his face into her hand.

“Oh dear, how could I have been so careless.” She replied, stroking his hair, and thumbing softly over his ear.

“Really? You're doing this now?” Plato asked flatly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is someone feeling left out?” Alonzo teazed.

“We love you Plato, it's okay.” Jerrie said as he hugged the older cat tightly, squeezing him as hard as he could.

“Yeah, you don't need them.” Teazer added as she handed the kitten to Victoria and climbed on top of him, squeezing him as well.

“Well aren’t I lucky then.” He wheezed out as they crushed him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decently short chapter and were back to bombalurina/demeter so tw for everything that comes with that althought, nothing explicit or anything happens

Demeter took Bombs hand in her own and walked her out to the main living area, sitting them both in front of the fire and watching lazily as her owner added another piece of wood. They sat close to it, taking comfort in the smell of it, and the way it drowned out the Macavity stench that lined every inch of the house.

Bomb rested her head in Demeter’s lap, wrapping her arms around the smaller cat's waist as she did, with golden hands coming to stroke her fiery hair. They both purred absently as Bomb’s hands rubbed circles into the small of her back, enjoying the moment for what it was, even as their minds wondered. 

Demeter thought of the things she would take, if she could take anything. She wanted to bring her collar, with its sharp spikes and claim of ownership to someone. It was in essence, a free pass to roam. No one would take her as a stray if she had it, but at the same time, it bore an address to a home she couldn't dare risk being returned too, and she couldn’t remove the tag without help. She was lucky to have escaped being microchipped, but that didn’t mean there weren't other ways for a well meaning stranger to return her there.

She wondered if she could find a way to remove the tag herself, if she could break it off somehow, but it was a strong sort of metal. Maybe she could scratch the address off with a rock? She would have to find a way.

Bombalurina watched the flames dance before her as her mind worked, following the line of the recently added log as it caught alight and began to burn. Her eyes followed the red wisps as they broke away, sometimes vanishing into nothingness and sometimes drifting further out of sight through the chimney. She thought about them sneaking up the chimney too, racing the flames and breaking out onto the roof, blackened with soot and lungs thick with smoke. They could run, and cough it out as they went, shaking the ash from their fur. 

She mapped out the city from the rooftops, naming every possible route they would take to get to the junkyard, and everywhere they could hide along the way. She envisioned every house they could slip into, every window she knew how to close behind them, and every home she knew the owners of. There were alley ways they could slink though, with paths she had cut through fences and covered with boxes. She knew Tugger’s hideaways as well, knew the rooftops that were too dangerous to cross if you didn’t know how the path, knew the bars with back windows and a welcoming hand.

It was a long journey to the junkyard, with winding roads that were easy to get lost in, but not for Bomb. She had spent too long dreaming of how she would get Dem out of there, be it to the safety of the yard, or the security of being anywhere but where they were, she had a plan. The streets were mapped in her mind as well as her feet, and she could have walked them home in total darkness if she needed. 

But no amount of planning would be able to tell her where Macavity would be, or around what corners his lackeys would be stalking. If they were lucky, they might find none, but if not, then they would have to have another plan. If there was no amount of running and hiding to be done on the way to the yard, then she knew the other side of town as well. It wouldn’t be ideal, but Bomb had a few places tucked away on the wrong side of town. They were more secure homes, with owners who had spent a long time earning the trust of Bomb when she was a stray, and she knew they could be safe there. 

Heading away from their old home was a disheartening prospect for them both, but they knew it was better to be together and safe, then risk whatever might happen if their plan went awry. 

She didn’t want to think of what could happen, she didn't want to think of the hurt they might face, but she couldn’t help it. It was hard for her to shut out the mental images of them running across town and being caught, being mauled and abused under Macavity's sharpened claws. She imagined the way his teeth would part her fur and rip into her flesh, the red of her coat hiding the bloodied mess she would become. Her hands wrapped tighter around Demeter as she imagined it, her eyes squeezing shut for a moment as she composed herself. 

There was no point in lingering, she knew what she had to do, and she knew at what cost; if it came to a fight, she would battle Macavity until the bitter and cold end, and she would not stop until one of them was dead. If it came to blows, she would make sure Macavity wouldn’t make it to see another Jellicle life, or she wouldn’t have to be there if he did. 

Demeter’s fingers carded softly through her hair, and she knew she would lay down her life to protect that tender touch. If she could buy Dem the time to escape, that’s all she would need, but it would be near impossible for them to both shake Macavity off their trails. She would take the battle a thousand times over if she needed to, to protect the one she loved. 

His henchcat’s wouldn’t be too hard for Dem to lose or fight off on her own, and it wouldn’t be hard for her to find Tugger and get his help. His home hadn’t changed in years, and it was one of the places she was still confident she would be able to find. Tugger could get her to the junkyard, Munkustrap could protect her, Skimbleshanks could get her out of town. Whatever they needed to do, they would. Bomb knew that even if something bad happened to her, Demeter would be safe. Tugger would carry her the rest of the way, and she would be free.

That was all that mattered. She looked past Dem, and out the glass of the back door, catching the very start of a long sunset, and the high flickering tail of the henchcat who was still watching over them. Roughly 46 hours left, still far too long for either of them to bear.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i keep writting filler for no dam reason haha

Victoria held Jemima tightly in her arms as she napped, still tucked away in the back of the car, shrouded by the older cats, and haloed by the kittens. Electra and Etcetera had met her not long after the others, having finally been chased out of the trash maze and back into the main area. 

They had heard the kittens chatter over their own shrill giggles and had run over to meet her, getting caught by the twins in the process and carried over, before they could squirm out of the older cats grips. 

They had clambered excitedly into the car, squeezing Misto out in his attempt to not get sat on, but hadn't really known what to do after that. Jemima was still too young to really play with them, but they were still eager to see her. The kittens had both nestled themselves as close to Victoria as they could, talking to the kitten and stroking her hair, but never picking her up. She was so small and so looked so delicate that they were almost afraid to touch her. They knew she was being protected, but nobody had ever explained why, so it stood to reason that maybe she was simply too tiny still to be played with. 

Jemima listened to them happily as they spoke to her, telling her all about the adult cats she was yet to meet, and explaining how everyone looked even though she couldn't yet understand what they meant. 

The white cat smiled as she watched, and the kittens told Jemima what it looked like. They explained the way Alonzo held Cassandra’s hand, and the way the twins sat outside the car with Mistoffolees, all of them watching the newest kitten. She listened as they told her everything she could ever need to know and more.

She had fallen asleep still listening to the young girls by the time Pouncival and Tumblebrutus had made it home for the evening. They were hushed as they approuched, but that didn't stop the excited scream pounce let out before he went over. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were forced to join the others on the ground as the two young toms joined to mix and greeted her, stroking her hair softly as she slept and watching her in silence, everyone working hard to let her rest.

it had been a big day for her and as far as anyone at the junkyard could tell, it was the biggest shed ever had.

Munkustrap was the last of the main family unit to arrive at the junkyard, walking slowly through the ill-fitting quiet until he found everyone, all wrapped around Victoria and the kitten, watching her with untempered curiosity. 

Nobody noticed Munku as he approuched, all too enraptured by Jemima, even though she lay motionless in Victoria's arms, asleep and quietly purring. She held one of Cassandra's hands tightly in her own, clasped against her chest, where the older cat could feel her high purring. Jemima turned and buried her face in the white of Victoria's fur, yawning as she did, and all the cats followed suit. 

Alonzo looked up with eyes heavy and tired and smiled at Munku when he finally spotted him, before lifting his gaze higher to see the pink glow of the sunset above them. None of them had even noticed when the sun fell behind them and dipped into the horizon below, even as the soft chill of the night had begun to set in. their fur was still thick from the winter and cuddled together as they were, they could have weathered anything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the queens,, more of the trigger warnings associated with them,,

The sun set, and the night came to collect the whole town, plunging them into darkness. Light from the dying fire filled the room and the warm ambience covered everything, the two queens glowing in its radiance. Bombalurina was the red that burned next to Demeter's yellow. She was the one that kept them ablaze as they should always have been. Their hands found each other and locked together, clasped tightly as if they were practising the way they would be held when they escaped. It was firm and secure, neither could let go, neither would slip away.

Demeter's owner walked quietly through the house, and locked all the doors as she prepared herself for bed. Macavity would be spending another night away from the house, and the two cats would be spending at least one more night, safely together. She watched the two cats, silhouetted in front of the burning cinders, and knew something was coming. It felt clear in the way they moved, and waited, looking around nervously, always checking the sun and the kittens, and the windows. The owner could tell something was coming, and was sad for it, but knew that whatever was about to happen, was something that had to be done. There was a melancholy in the air, and the three women all waiting for it to unfold, each of them less aware than the others as to what the outcome would be.

The queens heard the owner walk away, check on the kittens, and then go to her room for the night, leaving the door cracked open slightly as she always did, in case the girls wanted to join her for the night. She supposed they might join her, for what felt like one of the last times, or they might seek that comfort in each other, already pulling away from this life.

Bombalurina drank in the feelings all around her. It all felt so definitive, as if there was no way they wouldn’t be leaving, but there was still time, too much time. Macavity could always come back. He could be waiting outside for them when morning struck, and Bomb knew all too well the risk. They couldn't let their hopes outreach them and make them forget the danger, but there also had to be the will to succeed. She had to trust in all the gods she had seen come and go, that they would protect Demeter.

After a long and slow breath that sat heavily in Bomb's lungs, she began to sing, taking Demeter and pulling her into her arms. It was an old song that she sang, in a language long forgotten, from a Jellicle life that she could barely remember. It was a folk song, sung to the crackling rhythm of a dying fire, in times when even the black of night wasn’t thicker than the darkness you were about to face. It was a war song, for a battle you didn’t dare dream to win, that sat in your throat, just above the place where your sobbing cries wanted to be. 

She held Dem securely as she let her ancient melody fill the room, not daring to look at the tears drifting down the golden cat’s cheeks. There was still so long to wait, and nothing more they could do. Their affairs were in order, and their plans had been made. It was all in the hands of fate and luck and a cat who would happily see them both dead in the street.

She made herself forget just how long they had left, taking comfort in the assurance that they would at least have that night. Demeter shook softly in her arms, the melancholy tune pulling the long overdue tears from her, and washing her clean. She clung to Bomb, as if she was the foundation which she could build herself upon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were back at the junkyard with a longer chapter,,, ive actually got a grip on the plot for once, and have already written a few chapters ahead haha so there might be a few uploads in the next couple days?? i wanna space them out just a little

“Time for bed.” Munku said softly, picking up Electra and Etcetera as he did. They yawned in his arms, almost asleep as he lifted them. 

The sun was still a while away from rising, but it was near enough that nobody minded. Plato and Alonzo climbed out of the boot, Alonzo kissing Cassandra as he went, and started getting the kittens ready for bed. Plato grabbed Pouncival and started grooming him, the young tom too tired to fight the older cat, while Alonzo took the others to go make their bed. 

Munkustrap watched the toms work, always impressed by how efficient they had become with their nightly routine. It only took a few minutes before all the kittens were settled into the mound of blankets and pillows, built in front of the car boot. Victoria thought about taking Jemima away for the morning, to return to the safety of the tyre, but Cassandra’s arms around her, and an encouraging nod from the twins told her to stay.

Plato carried Pouncival over to the bed, and laid him next to Tumblebrutus, before climbing into the bed himself and laying down behind Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, mostly to keep an eye on them. Munkustrap placed the young kittens in the middle of the pile, and finally settled in next to Alonzo, the older cats effectively caging the younger ones in, with Misto sitting just outside the circle. He planned to slip away while everyone was asleep, much like Munku was going to, so he didn't let himself get cause in the puddle, but that didn’t stop Jerrie and Teazer from laying their legs over him.

The twins joined Victoria and Cassandra in the boot, sitting towards the front and taking Jemima into their arms, letting her listen to Munkustrap while he sang to her, her very first junkyard lullaby. The song was warm and welcoming, and echoed calmly off the walls around them. The younger kittens knew it wasn't for them, and they were sad to know that things were no longer going to be as they were, but they looked up and saw her sitting there, chest proud to the first hints of dawn, and they were okay with that. She would need help, and support that they didn't anymore. Pouncival yawned happily as he looked up to Tumblebrutus, knowing he was one step closer to being a big tom like he was.

Slowly, the sun came up, Munkustrap’s songs and tales all came to an end, and the junkyard fell comfortable asleep. Misto snuck away as soon as he could, happy to be alone again, waving to Victoria as he left, followed by Munkustrap, who checked around the junkyard for problems before he went too. A little while later, Cassandra snuck her way out as well, kissing Alonzo as she went. He sleepy reached up for her, holding her hand and asking her to stay, but she didn’t call the junkyard home like they did, so she left as well. 

The three cats in the boot all watched with sad smiles as she left, not knowing when they would get a chance to see her again. She didn’t live there, and rarely visited if she could help it, but she knew she was a part of the family, and tried to spend at least a little bit of time with everyone, but it was hard for her. 

Cassandra had spent so long by herself, wandering silently through deserts and great ancient cities, that she had almost forgotten what it was like to be part of a family. It was a hard adjustment for her to be back in a Jellicle tribe, but she made the effort and soon made a place for herself. She had become a bit of a role model to a few of the other orphans, who watched her come into the family, and work to make herself a home with them. It made the young cats happy to know that even if their fates had’ve been different, they still would have found a way to be with their own people. 

They hoped to themselves she would come back soon, and that maybe a little bit of her strength might rub off onto Jemima, since they knew there would be a time, probably very soon, when she would need it.

The twins held her, thinking together about her future, while Victoria slipped into a shaky and nervous sleep. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the stress of taking Jemima down had finally taken its toll on her, and she couldn't help it. She knew their kitten was safe, and Tantomiles tail resting over her waist let her know she was as well. They would stay on a vigilant lookout, but that didn't help her sleep any more easily.

Something was wrong and the twins could feel it too, but they didn't mention it. They didn’t want to worry her, not yet, not when they were still willing to believe they were just on edge because it had been a big day, but it was undeniable. They could all feel it, practically smell it on the wind. The air felt the same as it had when Jemima had first come to them, thick with a stench of decay, heavy with fear and something else that they were still too young to know. 

The other cats didn’t notice it; it had filled the air a while after they had all drifted off and Munku had found his way home. If something was happening, they would have to deal with it themselves. A sound a short way off, like bottles falling over, came from the back of the junkyard. They couldn’t tell what side of the fence it came from but they didn’t weren’t sure it would matter for long. 

Coricopat climbed out of the boot to look around, sniffing quietly and picking up a scent he had never known before. It was foul like a creature was rotting where it stood and he silently informed Tantomile, who woke Victoria.

They moved like shadows through the space, silently and with the steadiness of ghosts as they climbed the tower back to the safest place they knew. Tanto carried the kitten, while Coricopat and Victoria kept on the lookout. They caught a glimpse of something, graceless and clumsy, scampering across the distance, watching them and looking down at the edge of the puddle of sleeping Jellicles. It stayed there for a moment as Coricopat eyed it, knowing it was being watched, and watching him back, thankfully missing Tantomile as she slipped out of sight into the tyre, Jemima hidden away safely.

The stranger moved slightly closer, stepping towards a vantage where it would be able to see more of the family, and Victoria stepped towards it, drawing it’s eyes towards the white cat, whose bright fur finally served a purpose. She held the gaze of the other, and in her heart, she swore she could feel pity for it. As she stood there, locking in a sort of tense battle, Coricopat had slipped off and woken a few of the others.

The kittens slept through it, but Plato and Alonzo came quickly, running on all fours towards the stranger, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer sat on high alert around the others, and the stranger fled. There was the sound of scampering, as they left, and then the sound of a small commotion in the area behind the yard, as if they hadn’t been alone, but there was nothing more after that. Plato remained at the fence, while Alonzo ran out for a short distance, walking the long way back in, so he had a chance to check the perimeter. Coricopat went to Tantomile, while Victoria stayed to explain what had happened to the older cats, who could offer no more understanding than they already had.

The protective trio all had a distinct feeling that this incident was no accident or random occurrence, and all knew that it had something to do with Jemima. The twins could sense a curiosity, to see the kitten, to know where she was, to see who’s arms she was in, and under that, fainter as if from somewhere else, there was an angry and malicious energy. They didn't know how much they could tell to Plato and Alonzo, so they let Victoria give them the hard facts, before they told her what they had felt. 

They spent the rest of the day on alert, looking around constantly and so did the other cats. The kittens weren’t told about the incident, but they weren’t allowed to roam either, and Jemima was off limits again. They could tell something was happening, and the dark cloud from a few days ago seemed to find its way back over the junkyard. 

Even Jemima could sense it, and sat quietly in the shade of the edge of the tyre, hiding away from the sun like she never had before, burying herself out of sight. Her tail flicked, and her ears sat fearfully down, as she sniffed at the air, remembering a smell like a bad memory. 

She flinched away when Victoria tried to touch her, taking a long shaky moment before she seemed to remember where she was, and clambered into the white cat, begging to be held. The twins could feel her fear, and her need for protection, and cuddled in around her, the three of them shrouding her in a blanket of safety, and walling her off from the outside world. No smells or sounds could break through the fur that wrapped around her on all sides, and she relaxed into them, but they stayed tense around her, no matter how well they hid it from the kitten. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to me a few weeks ago saying i was gonna upload a few quickly,, turns out i hated everything that had happened and wanted to re-write it anywhomst,, were back on track  
> chapter specific tw: violence, possible animal death, blood (not super graphic, but present)

“Tomorrow,” Demeter said, coming to stand next to Bomb, who was leaning against the doorframe, and watching the hench-cat who had been parked there as long as they had been, “This could all be over.”

“If our luck holds out.” Bombalurina replied, her arm wrapping around the golden cats waist while she rested her head on Bomb’s shoulder.

“I think it will.” Demeter said softly, knowing they still had to make it through the entire rest of the day, but finally letting herself get her hopes up. 

She kissed Bomb’s shoulder affectionately, and took her hand, pulling her away from the door, wanting to hold her and be held by her, away from the ever-prying eyes of the lackie, who held fast at their post, constantly watching while Macavity was away. Demeter had had to come to terms with that and had to learn to accept the constant surveillance, but that didn’t mean she had to be compliant to them; didn’t have to always be on display for them.

She led the taller cat away and towards the soft fire that was little more than warm and glowing embers by then, where she kissed her hands softly and lovingly. She knew them as well as her own, knew the way they fit together, knew the pattern of Bomb’s fur down to each hair. She flipped them tenderly, and rubbed her face against the palms, feeling the way Bombalurina moved to run her thumbs along Demeter’s jaw and cup her cheeks.

It was rare she could indulge so freely in soft touches with anyone, and she let that overwhelm her for a moment, taking comfort in that knowledge that soon she would be free to be touched. Soon softness wouldn’t be something to fear and that Bomb’s scent lingering on her own skin wouldn’t be a cause for pain anymore. 

There was a noise outside, cat’s yelling loudly in a situation that sounded as if it was escalating very quickly. Demeter’s eyes shot open, and she looked up to Bomb, realising that her eyes had been closed as well. They both glanced over to the door, Demeter stepping forward to go see what was happening before Bombalurina gently tugged her back. 

“You don’t want to see that.” She said softly but seriously to the golden cat, just as they heard the arguing start to turn physical. 

Dem’s eyes slowly dragged back to the door, staring hesitantly towards it, waiting to see Macavity’s face on the other side of the glass. It just felt so obvious that he would choose that day to return, of course he wouldn’t leave Demeter there without the insurance of the kittens. She watched with building dread, listening to the loud wailing screams and smashing sounds just outside, waiting to hear Macavity's husky growl, but it never came. Instead the incident was ended by the sound of a heavy and wet thud, and one of the cats falling silent.

The quiet that befell the street was heavy and fearful. It was an uncomfortable sound as they all waited for something to change, Demeter edged nervously back to the other cat, eyes still fixated on the door, while Bomb’s flickered around the room. She was remembering every exit path they had, and planning out everything she could use to get them out of there. She knew it wasn't the plan, but they were too close to let it end like this.

Outside there was a new noise, the sound of something being dragged, and suddenly Demeter couldn’t handle it anymore. She started crying, realising just how much danger they would be in even if they did manage to escape. How far from this place they would have to be, to even have a shot at real safety. Bomb lifted her, the small cat seeming very light and frail in her muscular arms, and carried her out of the room, taking them both into the owner's bedroom.

She didn’t want to go into the room with the kittens, she didn’t want Demeter to have to rein her emotions in for the sake of the young ones, when she clearly needed a chance to let this all out. She sobbed against Bombalurina’s fiery chest, and clung to her. Fear took her over for a moment and it was all she could do to cry, as if grieving her own death before it had come to pass.

Bomb held her, hands smoothing down the fur along her back that insisted on standing up, a soft purr coming from deep in her chest as she tried to calm her. It was clear that Macavity wasn’t back, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still appear. She held the smaller cat until she stopped crying, and then didn’t let her go until she had fallen into a restless and exhausted sleep, before she slipped away. 

Bomb left Demeter asleep in the middle of the bed, a warm patch of sun laying over her shaking form, and found her way back to the front room. It was a regretful thing to leave Dem, when the chance to hold her was so rare, but she had to know what had happened.

The owner sat on the front steps of the house, the door cracked open enough behind her that Bombalurina could slip through and sit next to her. A hand reached into her fur and she pressed up into it instinctively as they looked out onto the street. 

The stench of blood was thick in the air, and she could see the traces of it puddled and smeared across the road, but it wasn’t much. The main offender was the two cats that now perched on a wall across from her, both of them scratched and bitten, both of them painted red, and both of them watching silently.

“Tell us, Bomb,” The first cat called over to her, a cruel smile growing across his face, “What do you know of Grizabella?”

She didn’t reply but she didn’t dare drop her gaze either. If she were to leave, that might give them ideas she couldn’t bear to be responsible for, especially when she knew all too well Grizabella's recent involvement.

“Nothing? Such a pity. I was hoping maybe you could explain what she was doing down near that beloved junkyard of yours. People might start to get ideas.” He finished, his words being spat at her like poison, but she remained calm and quiet as she watched them cackling together like a pair of hyenas. How much did they know? What would they tell Macavity?

She needed to do something.

Demeter was still asleep, and given how exhausted she was, was likely to remain that was for at least another hour. There was time. She looked at the owner, and then across the street at the two cats. She knew she was the only Jellicle, and that she would be stronger and faster then them, but there were two, and if Macavity came back, she wouldn't make it.

‘Fortune favours Jellicles.’ She thought to herself, before she ran for them, tackling one off the wall and slamming him hard into the ground. The owner called out but she couldn’t do anything as Bomb fought them both. The second cat followed them off the wall, grabbing Bomb from behind and trying to pull her off the first one, but her hands were tights around his throat and he ended up getting pulled up as well. His legs were weak under him and he was already lightheaded and the sudden lift made the blood rush through him, letting him fall limply to the ground. 

Bomb let him drop before turning her focus to the other cat, who held her from behind and punched her hard in the guts. She coughed at the impact and turned to bite his arm, his blood tasting rotten as it hit her mouth, and she knew he was sick in ways that would never get better. She spat the foul liquid out of her mouth and turned to face him, slamming a kick into the front of his thigh, close to his knee, but not quite low enough.

He fell to the ground anyway, but grabbed her ankles and flipped her onto her back, where he tried to climb on top of her, slashing wildly at her. Her arms came up to block the blows, and he tore the back of her arms to ribbons, before she flipped them over, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the ground repeatedly. His head hit concrete for a final time before he lost consciousness. She couldn’t say if he would live out the night, but either way, he wouldn’t live long.

She looked around, breathing deep and heavily as she took in the carnage she had created. Her arms burned deep to the bone, but there was a chance that the secret of Grizabella, and the life of the kitten, were safe, and that was all that mattered. 

The first cat stirred, groaning slightly, and trying to roll onto his side. She felt sorry for him, but couldn’t let him get away, so she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away He was lighter than Demeter, and easy to move, as she pulled him into an alley, and tossed his weak body into a bin, followed shortly by the body of the second cat, who seemed less and less likely to make it.

She looked down at them both as she closed the lid, the second cat was cradled in the lap of the first as he looked up. He was scared. Bomb shook her head softly as she closed the lid over them, sealing them in until someone else might release them. She took a deep breath before she slipped off the lid and started the sad walk home, getting a bad feeling about the way things had just gone. 

The owner met her at the door, picking her up in her warm arms and pulling her close, worriedly checking over her. Her arms were in tatters, but she was otherwise fine and the owner cuddled her close, relief and worry dancing together as she carried her inside. 

It was a rare moment for Bomb, as she was standing on the bathroom counter, and the owner tended her wounds. She wiped them slowly, and carefully, minding the way Bomb’s ears flicked down in pain with each touch, and trying her best to be gentle. The cuts were cleaned, and something was smeared on them that made them sting and ache, but she trusted the owner and let her do it. 

After that, she received a gentle pat, and a soft kiss on her forehead, before she was placed softly onto the ground. The owner didn’t want her jumping with her front legs in the state they were, and appreciated the gesture, but knew it wouldn’t be able to stop her for long.

Demeter was still asleep when she went into the room, and she stayed asleep even as Bomb climbed up next to her, and cuddled loosely around her. She didn’t want to sleep, didn't want to risk waking up to Macavity being there, but she was exhausted and needed whatever rest she could muster, she had a bad feeling she would be having a tense night. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know if i wanted this to be 1 long chapter or two short ones, so i went with 2 for pacing reasons,, this one actually gives tumble some characterisation (that he deserves uwu)

The day passed slowly into night at the junkyard, with the trio holed up in their tower, and the older cats walking in slow patrols around the fence line. Alonzo and Plato moved together, in slow and silent strides, as the kittens played amongst themself in the tunnels. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer watched over them, but didn’t join them, and Tumblebrutus had found himself a small hide a little ways past the back gate, watching the path the intruders had followed the previous night.

They all heard Munkustrap approaching long before he arrived, and Alonzo went to meet him outside the gate, while Plato kept the patrol. He told Munku everything he knew, and watched, with a great sadness, as the older cat's demeanor shifted. His ears dropped and his tail hung low behind him as they walked together into the yard.

Alonzo gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze before he went back to find Plato, pulling a weak and somber smile from Munkustrap, who’s mind raced with worries un-numbered. He walked away quickly, following the path that had been pointed out to him, and sniffing the air deeply. 

There was a stench of death, all too familiar but too old for him to be able to identify, and a little further out came the clear smell of Macavity's lackies. They had a wretched smell about them that made the hair’s stand up on the back of his neck, and his guts twist into knots with fear. They were here. Did they know about Jemima? Had that information made it back to Macavity yet?

“How long have we known each other?” Tumble asked softly, breaking Munkustrap’s downward spiral as he slipped out from his hide and sat on top of a nearby trash can. 

“More lives than I can count.” The older cat replied, walking slowly towards him, and breathing a sigh of relief to have the support of the young cat, who was wise well past his years.

The two cats didn’t consider each other friends, but time and time again, Tumblebrutus had found himself slipping into a role of council for the Jellicle tribe, his ability to remember his past lives giving him insites that stretched through lifetimes. He fit comfortably back into the old role, being a calm and stable beacon for Munkustrap as he challenged his own judgement.

“So why didn’t you tell me Jemima was Macavity's kitten? I could have helped you.”

“How did you-” He cut himself off, his head dropping forward in saddened defeat, “Does anyone else know?”

“No one is talking about it, but I’d say it’s fair to assume Jenny, Jelly and Skimble would all know by now. They’ve probably known since the very start, but no one else does from what I can tell.”

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? I don’t want word getting out, and possibly finding its way back to Macavity. Not that it matters now. If his people were here, then he must know by now that we have her.”

“What’s the plan then? You’re their protector,” Tumble gestured towards the yard, “they need your guidance.”

“I don’t know yet.” Munustrap said, burying his face in his hands and taking a soothing breath. “I need to get Jemima out of here, at least for a few days, until we figure out what Macavity is up too. If he wants to hurt her, then I guess I’ll have to leave the family for a while and take her to live somewhere safe.”

“Send her home with Victoria.”

“I couldn’t put her in danger like that.”

“She’s already in danger, and she won’t let you separate her from that kitten.”

“I know.” Munk replied, a sigh heavy on his chest.

“The whole junkyard will be safer without her right now.” Tumble said somberly, thinking of the other kittens, who were so close to being dragged into something they might not survive. “Victoria can look after her, and you can figure out what is going on with Macavity.”

The older cat nodded slowly, Tumblebrutus was right, it was just a reality he had been hoping he wouldn’t need to face. 

“I wouldn’t wait too long,” Tumble continued, looking around as he did, “It seems his hench-cats haven’t gotten to him yet, but who knows how long that luck will hold out.”

“I'll talk to them.” He said softly, reaching out and touching Tumblebrutus’ leg gently before he left, “Thanks for the advice.”

“Any time.” He called back, wondering if it was a mistake to not mention the stink of Grizabella he had picked up as well, before deciding it was for the better. Either she was a traitor, leading Macavity towards them, or she was caught up in something entirely different, and he didn’t want to add another element into an already stressful situation. Munkustrap was doing as well as he could, but he couldn’t juggle another problem as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chapter drop in the last 5 minutes,, this ones almost filler riip but it is important,, and i felt it deserved to be its own thing

The twins looked at the exhausted Victoria, curled tightly around Jemima, and then down towards the approaching Munkustrap. They could sense what was coming, and locked their tails together, quietly moving to wake the restless cat. 

She woke with a start, pulling in shaky and fearful breaths as she hugged instinctively around Tantomile for support. She held her tightly, feeling their understanding all around her, all of them knowing already what Munkustrap was coming up to say. She clung to Tanto, her face buried in the crook of her neck as she tried her best to settle before Munku arrived. If he saw her like that, then he wouldn’t let her take Jemima, and it seemed clear to the trio that that was what needed to happen. 

The twins had already decided they would follow her, regardless of what Munku was going to say, and they would continue to care for the white cat and the kitten. They had made a promise to Jemima, from the very first moment they had laid eyes on her, and they would uphold it. 

It was a quiet conversation as he told them what they needed to do, hushed and unhappy as the plan was laid bare before them. Victoria and the Twins were to take Jemima and slip away at sunrise, after the others had gone to bed. There was no doubt that she would be accepted into the household. He told the twins to come back through a different path, but he knew in his heart that they weren’t going to be returning. He told them the route to take anyway though, and made them repeat it back to him, just in case. 

“I’m sorry you're all caught up in this.” He finally admitted, as they finished going over the plans.

“Don’t be.” Victoria signed, placing a hand on his own and holding it for a moment.

“I can’t help it, you shouldn’t have to do this.”

“But we do.” Coricopat chipped in.

“And we want to.” Tantomile continued, the twins offering him supportive smiles.

“Please come find me, any time of day or night, if anything goes even a little bit wrong.” He pleaded with them, his eyes wet with tears.

“We will.” Coricopat assured him, “Now go, we’ll find you before we head out.”

Munkustrap looked at each of them in turn, and then Jemima, the smallest kitten to come to this junkyard. She was so frail, and even the luck of the Jellicles wouldn’t protect her from Macavity. He touched her face softly, running his thumbs over her warm cheeks and feeling the purr that shook her entire body as she pressed up into him.

He left quickly, needing some space so they wouldn’t see it as he finally started to cry, rubbing his eyes on his heavy paws as he went back down to play with the kittens, pretending nothing was wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god we are getting close to the ending of this,, i think,,,,

Demeter woke up softly as the sun rose on the far side of the house, the room still as dark as night. She could smell blood on Bombalurina’s fur, but chose to ignore it, burying herself back into the warm arms that wrapped instinctively around her. 

It was easy enough to pretend everything was okay when she had been doing it for so long already. The smell of death lingering around her while she slept was nothing new, and crawling into someone's chest, and taking deep and indulgent breaths in their thick fur was an art she had mastered. She could convince herself that everything was okay. She could close her eyes, and drown out the bad, and be somewhere better, until she fell back asleep, and woke again in an empty bed. 

It was better to go to sleep in cruel arms, and wake up in an empty bed, then have to ask where the blood had come from. There would never need to be an argument if she could just pretend she hadn’t noticed. If she could just keep her head down and her nose out of trouble, she would be okay.

But these weren’t Macavities arms that were staining the sheets for once. She looked slowly up at Bomb, taking in the soft way she slept, the way her chest fell slowly and steady with her breaths. Her muscular build was relaxed and inviting, different from her normally protective stance. Demeter watched the way her heart beat hard in her chest, and reached up to touch it, feeling the thud of the muscle under her hand.

“Good morning.” Bomb’s sleepy voice crackled as she reached up to hold the hand more firmly against her.

“Good morning.” Demeter replied, voice softer than a whisper as she moved up to kiss Bomb softly, unafraid of what might happen to them for once. In her heart she knew, today they would make it, or they would die trying. She couldn’t give up this life with Bombalurina, that she had only just been granted a taste of. There was no way she would stay there, with Macavity. Never again.

She crawled slowly off of the bed, peeling her hand away from Bombs, parting them with a soft kiss to the back of her knuckles as she went to say her goodbyes to the kittens, before the sadness had a chance to overwhelm her. Bombalurina watched her walk away, knowing that this was a moment she wasn’t meant to be there for, and waited for her to come back. 

Dems voice traveled as she explained to them what was happening, and it hurt Bombalurina to hear the soft and teary hitch in her voice as she spoke. She tried her best not to listen in on the intimate moment, and instead turned her focus to her arms.

The wounds would heal slowly, but perfectly, without even a trace of a scar to remind her of these deep gashes. She thought to Demeters ears, shredded so savagely they wouldn’t ever be able to pull themself back together. Demeter wasn’t going to spend another night in this house. 

She licked her wounds tenderly, cleaning the matted fur around them and laying it in a way that mostly hid the severity. Demeter had to have figured out she had them by then, but she could hide how bad they were, at least until they were somewhere safe, where they could take the time to take care of themselves as they needed. 

Dem returned, eyes reddened and puffy, a sad smile drawing over her face as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“We shouldn’t wait.” Bomb said, slipping off the bed and coming up to meet her, hands running softly down Demeter’s arms until their fingers were able to tangle together.

“I know.” Dem said, her voice quivering, and glance shooting over her shoulder towards the kittens. “But what if something happens?”

“Macavity won’t have a chance, not anymore. It’s too late for him to hurt them.” She replied warmly, confidence and hope evident in her voice.

Demeter nodded once, looking deep into Bomb’s eyes, hunting for even a hint of doubt where none could be found.

“Shall we?” 

The golden cat nodded once, before they began moving slowly through the house, stopping for a moment that lingered too long, to say goodbye to the owner, before they finally made their way to the door, ready to be free of that wretched house.

It was a sad affair, the fear hadn’t kicked it, and neither had the reality of it all, as Demeter placed her hand on the glass of the door, pushing it open, feeling a heaviness to it that had never been there before.

“You okay?” Bomb asked, hand coming to rest on Demeter’s back as she stood there, frozen in the wake of it all.

“I’m not sure.” She replied, turning and looking up at Bomb, too distracted to notice the shift in the wind, and the smell it now carried.

**Author's Note:**

> \- not all cats are jellicle cats (when a jellicle cat goes to the heavyside layer they can stay there as long as they like before being reborn, and they are often but not always born into a jellicle family)  
> \- victoria is deaf, quaxo has asd and is mostly non-verbal, and so most of the cats can sign  
> \- grizabella left the family when munku and tugger where still very young, so they hold a personal grudge against her and struggle to empathise with her because of their own personal beef, but demeter and bomb are both removed enough to understand that they dont actually know why griz left  
> \- tugger, demeter, and bomb are all best friends  
> \- demeter is stuck in an unhealthy and dangerous relationship with macavity, and is unable to escape  
> -victoria and syllabub/jemima are soulmates, and have fallen in love in some capacity in every life they have shared


End file.
